Hybrid Aspiration
by Pepsipez
Summary: A tale about the end of the third year of high school. An alien with serious issues with the authority is trying to take Haruhi's power, risking not only her life, but all of the city's, facing her with the predicament that will define the rest of her life: how much is she willing to sacrifice for love sake? Crossover. A little bit of Lemon. Finished.
1. Prologue

**Hybrid Aspiration.**

 **Prologue.**

"At least pretend you're paying attention." Haruhi reproaches me while I review my notebook's notes with boredom. "The university's entrance exam isn't far away and you have to be prepared."

"We function at different levels. If I don't like what I'm doing, it simply won't get into my head just because you want it. Plus, you talk about making an effort to study when you only need to read it once the previous day."

She's been in a bad mood. I ignore why, last week her mood accumulated a whole year of tantrums, insults and unconformities, as if turning eighteen and becoming an adult had robbed her from the little good mood she had. I think about it while I look at her and I pretend to listen to the earful she's giving me. I don't want to study today, I don't want to argue either. It's Sunday, we could be doing some other things.

"It's always the same thing with you, I've had enough of you today." Without saying anything else, she went upstairs, she came back seconds later, ready to go out of the door.

"Are we going somewhere?"

"Not you… I'll go see my parents, I'll be back tonight."

She didn't say goodbye. Without understanding with certainty such rare harsh mood, I saw her opening the door and disappear into the park.

* * *

This didn't start today however, but last Thursday... it was that day when I noticed it while I watched her throw melancholic looks through the window from her usual seat, the last on the row at the end of the classroom. It's pointless to say that my seat is in front of her. During these months we had managed to keep the fact we lived together a secret, although completely hiding it was virtually impossible. Everyone knows there's something going on between us, but nobody, other than the principal's office at school, and for merely administrative reasons, knows we share the same address.

"Suzumiya looks sad today." Kunikida said with that soft voice like a girl's while he opens his lunchbox.

"And you're telling me because…" I respond eagerlessly.

"Because you surely did something that bothered her." Taniguchi intervenes with sarcasm. "It's a surprise that she hasn't broken up with you yet, I think you are the unfortunate guy that has lasted the longest with her."

Unfortunate? Fucking envious guy, at least she didn't send me to hell within five minutes like she did you and I know you'd die to be in my spot. It pisses me off to listen to this dumb ass talk about things he doesn't understand.

"Sooner or later she'll get over it." I said at the end and trying to give the least possible relevance to the subject.

"And what will happen with you two at the end of high school? Will you continue seeing each other or will you say goodbye?" Kunikida asked again. I know his question is good mannered and it corresponds to a legitimate interest, but that doesn't take away the degree of obtrusiveness. So my reply got me out of the problem and conversation:

"I don't know."

However, the day ended and the mood of Haruhi didn't improve. The next day I told the rest of the brigade at different times.

"Perhaps it was something you did and didn't realize it." It was what Koizumi thought when I told him about the rare atmosphere I was living lately, during the change of classes between the first and second periods.

"Something like what? I don't tend to take her things or say anything inappropriate with her parents or mine… I don't think I've made a mistake."

"You probably forgot some important date."

"I organized with a month in anticipation her birthday party, I did my inquiries to get her a good Christmas present, I already bought the chocolate I'll melt in March for White Day and we still have time before April 1st."

"Could she have a hormonal situation?" Asahina expressed, she arrived to visit us at school and took us to a lunch fit for a king (with tea and all). "You know… since it's the twenty-eight of the month…"

"Perhaps what I'm going to say will sound weird, but I'm kind of aware of those dates and that's not the case… plus, when she's on those dark days, her mood isn't as bad."

"Have you paid attention to what she talks to you about? She probably feels you don't give her any attention."

"Although it results particularly difficult to keep all the silly stuff she normally tells me, I try to listen to them with integrity at least for half an hour after coming home from work."

"Sexual insatisfaction." Nagato shot while I walked next to her at the end of school, since my work was on the same way as her apartment.

"No… I don't think so…" I responded feeling my intimacy hickjacked. "Plus… from some days ago until now, we have not… how to say it...? done that kind of activity."

"A radical and inevitable change." She said those last words by stopping on the street she had to take to get home.

"What are you talking about?" Again… that feeling that something of vital importance is happening next to me without me noticing it.

"Suzumiya Haruhi could have a presentiment. I have no way to prove that's the case, it's only a supposition. You could try to find out on your own, talking to her."

* * *

Almost six in the afternoon of the same day. A routine which is killing my spirit.

"This is Kyon, how may I help you this afternoon?"

I listen to the dumb technical problem of the person at the other side of the line. I have to give guidance and a good service to whoever calls me between four in the afternoon and eight at night… it's a boring work, monotone and repetitive, but I make enough to support with my own means the house that since a little over a year ago I share with Haruhi. Talking about her, she is on charge of the expenses referent to meals and she's got a small savings fund for emergencies.

"You look down this afternoon, Kyon. Is there something bothering you?" She asks with her political voice, friendly and trusted, my area supervisor. Why does she talk to me with such familiarity, you'll wonder. Well, it's because she's a friend… an close and old friend.

"Not really. I suppose I'm simply tired. It's a fortune it's finally Friday."

"Big plans this weekend for you and Suzumiya?"

"I wish."

My supervisor gets closer to me, it's strange to talk to her as my supervisor when she's exactly as old as me. With the same familiarity which with she talks to me she deposits one of her soft hands on mine.

"If you have a problem you need to talk about, don't hesitate to come to me. I always have time for an old friend." She gifts me her enchanting smile.

"Thank you, Sasaki."

I see her go back to her office and the memory when Haruhi found out she'd be my supervisor assaults me. A whole week she came to pick me up at work, argumenting that "the first love is always the first love." Of course, once again, I did everything I could to convince her that Sasaki wasn't that first love… it seems it doesn't get into her head that the friendship between a man and a woman doesn't always have to end in a love relationship. "You don't have to feel jealous, wasn't I who came back from the closed space for you and only you?" It was what I asked in the face of her doubts, she replied with an "idiot," but she blushed and sometimes it was impossible to hide her joy… now that I think about it, those days today seem so far away...

"I'm back! I brought back some soomen!" I exclaimed as soon as I arrived home. However, the turned off lights and the silence were the things that waited for me that day, Haruhi works from home, thus I thought it'd be weird not to find her home.

"Ah, yeah… it's just that… mom asked me to stay home with them tonight, she's been a little sick…" Haruhi tells me on the phone, she didn't sound very convincing. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you… I will be home early tomorrow."

"Early" was an ambiguous term. In all the time I had as a member of the SOS Brigade, "early" meant "some hours before." Haruhi redefined it when a little after seven at night arrived. On top of that she spent the rest of the night pretending I didn't exist or trying to stick to my brain the university's entrance exam. That without taking into account that when bedtime arrived she barely gave me a short "good night" before turning the light off and pretending she was sleeping. Nevertheless, habits are hard to quit. In the morning I woke up with my face on her belly and my arms around her waist while she hugged my head. I don't have any doubts that we continued to love each other as intensively as when we realized it a little more than a year ago… however, something was missing, or remaining, or was incomplete. I couldn't say what in reality.

"I don't know what you're talking about." It was her response when I asked her, just as short while we had the somen I had brought for breakfast.

The worst thing you can do in a situation this tense is to get mad. And that's exactly what I did. Without being able to avoid it, I dropped the chopsticks on the table… well, being honest, I threw the chopsticks next to the plate.

"You notice that unless you tell me what has you so bothered, I can't do anything to fix it, right?" I told her with seriety while I try to find her gaze. She doesn't dare looking at me. She doesn't respond either. "Haruhi…"

"Nothing is bothering me, leave me alone."

"Fine, let's play a little hiding game." I stood up and I took my unfinished plate to wash it, as that was the rule in our house. "But take into account that my patience isn't infinite."

She was a capricious girl. That is the only truth. It hadn't surprised me in the least if she had gone to a corner to throw a tantrum after I left the table, however, that didn't happen. She calmly finished her breakfast and minutes after she called me to the table again to study for the famous exam. It was there where we began, and as you noticed, only an innocent comment was needed to make her leave the place without even giving me an explanation.

I played warfare videogames the following hour. In a way I don't understand, it resulted relaxing to dismember aliens to distract my mind (I hope Nagato never finds out about that), but even with the apparent fun, I had decided a while ago that I would go get her a little later… I'd go without letting her know, perhaps talking a bit with her parents would solve the mystery. Destiny, as always, had different plans for me that afternoon. The bell rang and I opened the door.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, sounding a little rude.

"Won't you invite this old man to have some tea?"

"Ah, of course… come on in, Mr. Suzumiya…"

The man was, like surely you already concluded, Haruhi's father. He never found out about the true reason why Haruhi and I ended up living together, according to him, it was because we loved each other a lot and we weren't patient enough to wait to become legal adults. Although part of that argument was true, the truth had to do with the arrival of the SOS-Ni brigade, more than a year ago. The first months the guy was a nightmare, almost as much as Haruhi when it comes to attitude, at a certain point I became afraid he could be spying on me and it was extremely difficult hiding anything from him, his intuition and capacity to observe people were the same as Haruhi's, but seasoned with twenty years in advantage over his daughter.

However, once he accepted the idea and we began to treat each other, I gained in little time his trust and he mine, becoming good friends.

"I was just thinking about going to visit tonight." I commented while I drank the badly prepared tea I improvised.

"You and Haruhi have problems, right?"

"I don't know. She doesn't tell me anything."

"I noticed because in all the times she's gone to visit us, she tries to avoid talking to me… I suppose because she thinks I could come tell you."

"Would you do it?"

"I'm here, am I not?"

We talked for a bit about the possible causes of the Haruhi's unrest, we played video games and a while after, the talk took some more seriousness.

"And tell me young man… Have you thought what you'll do?"

"Well, if I don't find out what it is that has it so upset…"

"I'm not talking about that. You are a young couple, all couples have arguments. I'm talking about what you'll do in the future. In less than a month you'll finish high school and you both are already adults… I see you guys live well and all that, without any pressures…"

"Where are you trying to get?"

"Perhaps Haruhi is upset because you haven't taken any measures for the future, you don't give her that stability that she might be looking for."

"Stability? Please! You know her since she was born! Stability isn't precisely her strong point."

"That's why. She loves you, you have no idea how much… she's probably afraid that you don't take her seriously and that you aren't looking for a future in the long run with her."

I didn't immediately respond. Apparently he didn't expect me to do it and looked at me condescendingly. Perhaps it was that… I pay taxes, I make the minimum possible effort to have okay grades, I don't look for perfection like she does… she's got a money trust and a savings account, she's more worried I'm able to be accepted into the university than she herself. I think he's right. The question is: how do I change my attitude into the right direction? It's incredible to think that we have faced the end of the world more than once and I can't deal with a domestic problem of this type.

"You're right. I'll talk it over with her when she gets back."

The old man smiled at me like someone who is satisfied doing his good deed of the day smiles and began to say goodbye.

* * *

I stayed on the stool in the porch for a pair of hours after Haruhi's father left, after that time I saw his daughter arrived and stood in front of me for some seconds, displaying that enchanting white dress with straps that makes her look like an extremely beautiful alcatraz.

"Did my dad come?"

"Yes… how do you know?"

"Well, unless he's got a lover, he doesn't have any other place to go." She sat next to me, enjoying the good weather at the end of winter.

"What do you say if I invite you to dinner to a nice place and we come back later to finish going over the tests for the entrance exam?" I proposed to her. For the first time in several days I saw her smile.

"Let's go to the cafeteria next to the station. And let's not study anymore today… it's Sunday, we should do other things."

Her intranquility perturbes me. Seeing her so docile and quiet, without that particular demon that lives within her and makes her loud and upset squeezes my soul. The young girl that won my heart by twists of fate was hidden under this girl that had left behind the melancholy to give away an incipient nostalgia… that nostalgia of the young adult who is leaving behind the chrysalis of the childhood and an adolescence that seems too fast, and which has ended without you noticing it.

That was only the prologue, the introduction, the anteroom, the previous mandatory... A very short time was left before that peaceful Sunday ended and with it, my tranquility. Suzumiya dad came all the way here and partially cleared the mystery that represented my life partner's terrible mood, I say partially because I know there's something more, but having figured out this part was an important advance… however, that wasn't but the beginning of a small ordeal that the brigade would go through in the following days and which would formally begin the following day, on Monday. The signal that would announce everything would turn upside down would be an apparent common traffic accident. If I had simply only imagine what was to come…

 **Prólogue.**

 **End.**

 **Author notes:** Once I finished "Recurrent Dream" my mind was clear about the existence of a complete universe full of adventures for the SOS Brigade, and it was only matter of time and inspiration for them to finally arrive. This story, once again translated by luf5, is chronologically the second, however, it was the third in order of publication, supported on the original formula of Nagaru Tanigawa, but nowadays seems logic to follow the natural order of time. This story is going to be shorten than "Recurrent Dream", I really hope you enjoy it.

 **Translator's Notes:** Hey guys... I'm back with another of pepsipez' story! I wanted to start translating at the beginning of the year, but for some reason or another I hadn't been able to sit down and start. I noticed then that I was becoming very lazy. Haha. So I finally found the energy to start back again. Hybrid Aspiration follows Recurrent Dream chronologically, so I thought it'd be a good idea to translate it next. All of pepsipez' stories are amazing, so I know you'll love each and every one of them. I hope you enjoy this first chapter and expect to see the next one in about a week! Au revoir in the meantime...


	2. Chapter 1 (03-29 13:35:26)

**Chapter 1.**

The end of winter, which was at the same time the end of the last elective year of high school, is perhaps one I'll remember with the greatest intensity… because it was very strange. Yes, I admit that my life since April of almost three years ago isn't what one could called "normal", but without a doubt, many of my defined as "common" parameters were broken in that period of barely some days. The presage that announced that such an extravagant change would come happened the dawn of that Monday, which had some small peculiarities.

First peculiarity of the day: I woke up first. In general, Haruhi opens her eyes before I do and lazes around in bed for some minutes. Today, however, I opened my eyes about a half an hour before the alarm clock went off. Being the end of February, we have an excellent morning weather, and the light comes in generously through the wide bedroom window. I know she's still asleep because she's curved into a ball and her breathing is still rhythmical. I entertain myself watching the folds of the sheets over her delicate figure, and without being able to help myself, I caress her waist… damn it, her skin is so soft, her hair so shiny and her aroma so exquisite… I immediately shook my head and I prepared to get up, if I continued with those thoughts, I'd end up on top of her (literally).

"And you're just going to leave?"

"I thought you were asleep. I don't want you to think I'm a pervert that touches you while you sleep."

"You're right. I prefer to think you're a pervert that wakes me up before touching me… we still have half an hour left, we could take advantage of it."

Not waiting for her to repeat it to me, I took her hands and incorporated her towards me. I gave some kisses to her neck and shoulders while I began to get rid of her pajamas. For an instant everything seemed fine.

"Stop…" She suddenly whispered.

"What's the matter?" I worriedly asked.

"I'm not feeling so well…" While saying that, her voice broke and attempts of tears reddened her eyes.

"Are you okay…?"

Just when I asked her that, she found refuge on my chest and began to cry. That was a disconcerting and disagreeable second peculiarity of the day.

"Don't worry, it's nothing…" She said a moment after, trying to smile and drying up her tears. "I'll get the bath ready and something for breakfast…"

She exited the bedroom leaving me with a feeling that I had done something wrong. However, her attitude was more relaxed through the remaining of the morning, like if part of the pressure of whatever was bothering her had left with those tears. She rubbed my back with particular care and we had a good, although quiet, breakfast.

After parking my bike in the lot at the foot of the hill, we began to walk towards school.

"Although I always complained about this hill, the truth is I will miss it when school ends." I commented while the traffic light kept us at the line with its red.

"That's… true." She absently tells me. Perhaps she didn't even notice that she did it, but she held my hand.

"Please, talk to me." I began to see her so dejected. I really despise seeing her like this. "If there's something I'm doing wrong, I need to know what it is to change it."

"Oh, he's so cute!" The nosey girl from a lower grade let escape behind us. I ignored her.

"It's nothing… I'm a little distracted, that's it."

The traffic light changed to green and the monotone _Toryanse_ melody began to play.

It happened in a second… the deafening sound of a motor increased due to the Doppler effect while I irremediably took my first step down from the sidewalk… a couple of cars loudly breaked on my left and Haruhi pulled with force on my hand just on time, pulling me back onto the sidewalk… A biker passed by ignoring the red light without even slowing down the speed, if it weren't for Haruhi's timely reaction, I had been run over. Pedestrians and motorists stood flabbergasted watching the scandalous dust cloud that the irresponsible driver of the yellow bike left behind… and he still had the impudence to turn around over his shoulder, almost flipping over while doing so. I yelled a pair of expletives against the fellow seconded by Haruhi and we stopped until the vehicle left our visual field.

"Well, at least I have one less reason to miss this route." I said with acidity while we resumed our way to school.

"That happens for not paying attention when you walk. I know Suzumiya is pretty, but stop looking at her while you walk on the street." Just like all comments from Taniguchi, this one is terribly inopportune, and as the good coward that he is, he waits for Haruhi not to be around to make them. Unfortunately for him, I'm not in the mood today.

"Don't you have another place to say dumb stuff at?

"No. Not today." He amplifies his bothersome smile, surely believing that his response was very ingenious. "Oh, come on! I'm just trying to cheer you up!"

"At least you were lucky." The other idiot (Kunikida) adds as he joins the small and improvised gathering previous to the first class.

"Why do you say that?"

"Didn't you hear…?"

Evidently no… and just when I thought he was going to tell me the reason behind such a curious comment, Haruhi came back and behind her the academic secretary.

"On your feet!" The class president announced and we all mechanically obeyed. "Greet!"

"Good morning!" It resounded in the voice of thirty students which made a reverence before the administrative woman that entered the classroom.

"Good morning everyone." For some reason I felt like in all those occasions since I began high school… something was about the happen, or perhaps it had already happened and I was about to resent the consequences from the actions of a stranger that played with my destiny.

"I have some news for you all, boys and girls. Perhaps many already found out, but our very dear professor Okabe was hospitalized last night."

Surprise and fear expressions filled the classroom immediately, and as soon as they stopped, a sepulchral silence. One of the girls in the front was the first to ask:

"What happened?"

"He had an accident… he was ran over"

"Will he be okay?" Another classmate asked from the opposite side in the room.

"Fortunately his life isn't at risk, it even seems he will be sent home from the hospital in the following days, but his tibia and fibula broke and he won't be able to come to classes for some weeks." Those encouraging news broke the suspense momentarily, and a wave of whispers of all kinds and likes began to grow among the students. On one hand, the life of Okabe wasn't at risk, and on the other, we are at less than a month to end school, and it certainly would be a relief for many (I included) not having the gymnastics class which with so much effort was given by our now convalescent professor. As soon as the academic secretary realized it, she resumed her words:

"However, you won't be exempt from those classes. You'll have a substitute teacher during the time it takes professor Okabe to come back with us… and I was supposed to introduce her to you all right now, but it seems she hasn't arrived…"

She hadn't finished saying those words, but the whole class… I lie, the whole school was hearing the presage of the disgrace that was getting closer to school, disguised in the noise of a flamboyant motor. I looked through the window on my left, towards the faculty's parking lot.

"Kyon… did you see?" Haruhi asks excited while she stabs my back with her pen.

"I want to die!" I responded.

Followed by a voluminous dust cloud the motorcycle that almost made me follow the same luck as Okabe minutes before was entering the parking lot. Without a shred of care or respect for his own or else's life he sneaked among the parked cars barely avoiding them, and even then, the inertia was too much and he ended hitting a plant stand with the vehicle's frontal part. The driver went flying towards the hall while the bike barely resented the hit, and as impossible as it sounds, it was left properly parked. The driver was another story: his humanity impacted the ground with such violence that all the spectators at the window (including the academic secretary) made hurtful expressions from his pain, and with honesty I thought he wouldn't get up.

To everyone's surprise, the driver got up like if he hadn't felt any pain and instead of complaining or taking care of his wounds, he went into the building and began to run upstairs, with such aplomb that his steps rumbled in the building. Long seconds in suspense twitched my already damaged nerves, and while my expression by then was of absolute abandonment, I know that the young girl sitting behind me smiles and radiates as much light as Betelgeuse about to turn into supernova. The hall door finally opened. Only then, thanks to the closeness and absence of movement, I noticed that "the driver" was a she. A tall woman, perhaps a little over one meter seventy, slim and agile she took off her helmet and goggles, revealing a short and pink hairstyle along with olive green eyes with a disperse and disturbing look. She had on the attire proper of a traveler: brown leather jacket with plush inside, scarf, jeans and long boots military style. She swept the classroom with her strange gaze, stopping on Haruhi and a moment later on me.

"Are you okay, professor?" The secretary asked with authentic worry. "I'll lead you to the nurse office immediately for…"

"There's no need!" She exclaimed unnecessarily loud and with a overacted hands gesture, disconcerting even more the easily impressionable school employee.

"But… but that fall…"

"I'm a professor! A very professional one! Do you think that a trifle like that one would stop me? These kids will learn music even if that's the last thing they do!" With that said, she drew from her back an extremely strange guitar of two handles and with two boxes, like if they were two guitars together by force, with it she began to play grunge chords while she did an out of tune and loud beating.

"But you don't…"

"You will play the guitar like Hendrix! Like Slash! Like Santana! Like Borland!"

"I honestly doubt that…"

"And if it's needed, I will keep you locked up in this classroom without eating or sleeping!"

"You won't teach music, but gymnastics."

The guitar player literally was left frozen, it took her some time to digest the words of the secretary.

"Ah, yeah… gymnastics…" She threw it into the air with the listlessness of a child that doesn't get the Christmas gift he wanted and her strange guitar went back on her back.

"Well… cleared this small misunderstanding, meet your substitute teacher… What's your name…? I apologize, but the transfer paperwork got lost on the way here."

Recovering part of her energy, the "teacher" walked confident along the front of the classroom, to then jump and land seated on the desk.

With the same impact that perhaps Haruhi had, but in a completely different context, she said those words that all the present would also remember in the future:

"I'm profesor Haruko Haruhara! You can call me profesor Haruko!" Up until then everything was fine. "And I'm an alien!"

Silence, one similar as if someone had fired a shot to the air in the middle of the classroom. Then, exclamations of surprise and joy. Effectively, just as you could imagine, everybody took it as a joke, and she just confirmed it by drawing a bright smile with a barely perceptible touch of legitimate evil. Haruhi's palms impacted her desk with force, but the noise was overshadowed by the laughs of the other students, and a second later she pulled my shirt's collar, forcing me to face her.

"Did you hear? She's an alien!" She tells me euphoric. Of course… only she would believe such absurdity.

"Oh, come on! You aren't believing it, right?" I responded trying to recover my head from her hands. "She's joking, and as far as I'm concerned, her sense of humor is horrible and perverse."

"Then…" The teacher began with that playful voice that put on doubt the full use of her mental faculties. "... if it's a gymnastics class, what are we doing here? Go change!"

My class was conditioned since three years ago. Hearing those words, all the boys stood up to go the next classroom and put our sports uniform, because as you surely remember, a little person would begin to change there without caring in absolute who could see her.

"Buy a bottled water for me." Haruhi ordered while my eyes enjoyed her belly button when looking at her struggling with her shirt.

She gave some more indications and I was the last boy to exit the classroom, the rest of the girls looked at me with some suspicion without starting to change clothes. I exited through the sliding door at the end of the classroom and once outside I found myself in a strangely empty hall.

A solitary chord momentarily filled the deserted hall. Our not so normal substitute teacher was leaning against the other classroom door, she played without much eagerness her curious instrument with a smile that reminded me the cat of Cheshire. She must've noticed I didn't move for a moment while I tried to study her… there was something that definitely was out of place with her.

"Don't tell me you fell in love at first sight with me, boy."

"I don't tend to fall for people that threaten my life, professor."

"By what I saw in you and that young girl with the yellow ribbon, I believe it's the opposite."

A new lost chord resounds.

"Is that it? You came all the way here for Haruhi… I should've imagined… Who are you in reality?"

"I already told you: I'm an alien."

"I know some aliens, none of them is as stupid as to show themselves this way."

"The young girl looks a little discouraged."

"How can you say that? You just met us."

"Could it be that you don't give her enough attention?"

"What happens with her isn't any of your business, and I want you to stay as far away as possible from us."

"Or is it perhaps that you aren't satisfying her in bed?"

"What happened this morning in the street wasn't an accident, right? You tried to run me over!"

"Aren't you too young to be having issues in bed?" One more chord, irritatingly out of tune and close by. "Aren't you as attracted to her as when you began to...:"

"What the hell do you want from me? Get away!" I said feeling her breath contaminating my air.

Without realizing it, my breathing was already agitated and my pulse very accelerated. Haruhara smiled satisfied leaving her guitar hanging in front of her. She put her hands in the front of her face simulating the lense of a camera while she pointed at my face.

"Your head has a great symmetry… you'd be perfect." Her lost gesture suddenly turned into a perverse grin while she showed me her white teeth, she began to walk towards me with decided steps and she again took one of the handles of the double guitar, an organic fear shrank my stomach, there was no doubt, I was about to be attacked. "Now… it will only be once… so don't move…"

"Kyon?" The door sounded next to me when it opened, breaking the solitude of the dialogue I had with the teacher, and making her desist to take her guitar.

Haruhi looked at me and looked at the teacher with a strange look while the young girls exited the classroom properly changed for gymnastics. "Is something going on?"

"Not at all…" I responded without taking my eyes off of the woman.

"Then hurry up!" She scolds me when noticing I haven't changed yet.

"Yes, Kyon, hurry up… you don't want to be late, right?" The teacher asks with cynicism… Wait a moment! Is she going to also call me that? Damn it! Doesn't anyone respect the effort that my parents made by choosing a name for me…? "I'll see you outside guys." I took Haruhi's hand at the instant she tried to walk towards the stairs.

"Now what?" She asked contradicted.

"Please… Stay away from that woman, she isn't trustworthy to me."

"But…"

"I beg you… at least wait until we run it through Nagato." Her eyes illuminated suddenly and it was difficult for her to hide her euphoria.

"Then… do you really think she's an alien?"

I didn't know what to tell her… if she was or not, there was only one person (I trusted) that could tell me.

"This is done like this!" Haruhara yelled after stealing the soccer ball with aggravating violence from one of my unlucky classmates, to then kick it with brutality towards the goal, almost forty meters away.

Taniguchi, today set as the goal keeper, didn't have another option than to seek refuge on the right pole of the arc, while the ball went through the net with the force of a cannon ball. Exclamations like, "amazing, teacher" and "it's incredible" filled the environment. By the way, as you have noticed, she didn't go with the girls to see them in their races and jumps. She preferred to come with the boys and play soccer, and she also changed clothes… I must admit that the woman has a nice figure, her long legs came down from the tiny and (near the edge of being of bad taste) provocative shorts and a shirt that left her abdomen uncovered. My team was the one losing with a sad seven-zero. And despite the strange of the situation in general, it stayed within a minimal margin of normalcy that allowed it to go unnoticed for the rest of the school.

We spent the first classes without major incidents. Haruhi disappeared during lunch time (for some motive I don't know, we don't share that time of the day) and I went in a hurry towards the club room. Nagato would surely be there and she could well put me up to speed about what the recently arrived woman was in reality.

I knocked a couple of times for courtesy, there was no response, which meant that our powerful alien was in there.

"Yo!" I greeted when I opened the door and I found out Nagato, who hadn't grown even a centimeter or gained a gram since we started high school, even when we were only a few weeks from graduation.

"..." She looked at me momentarily taking her eyes off of the new book that kept her busy.

"I supposed you noticed that someone arrived, right?" I asked closing behind me the door and surrounding the table to take my usual spot.

"A substitute teacher." She responded inexpressive. "She's a foreigner."

"She's got a very japanese name." I commented with some sarcasm.

"Foreigner from my point of view"

"What do you mean?"

At my question, Nagato closed her book and dedicated me that enigmatic look that steals your breath.

"She wasn't here a week ago."

"And by "here" you mean the city or the country?"

"The planet. I was notified of her arrival, but we didn't think she'd come all the way over here. Right now we ignore what her purpose is in the locality, although everything points that she's interested in Suzumiya Haruhi and you. I believe this is the first time we approach a problem so fast… perhaps it has to do with that now Haruhi is conscious of her powers, but whatever it is the case, I don't like the panorama… I don't tend to judge people by their appearance, but I don't have a good feeling about Haruhara… she's impulsive, violent and extremely careless."

"What should we do?"

"I have received indication to stay alert in case the entity, provisionally designated as Haruhara Haruko, pretends to start any type of hostile action against Suzumiya Haruhi, you or any other member of the SOS Brigade and their relatives."

"Do you know what kind of things she could do?"

"We currently try to find out what abilities she's got and the reach of them. The simple fact she has arrived to Earth by their own means already tells us of a great operative capacity."

"It's pointless to ask if she's an interface like you, right?"

"She isn't. We are trying to get samples to determine her species and origin."

That'd be strange… from what I could see her, she looks very, very human, although what Nagato says well could explain how she came out walking (not even mentioning alive) from the crash in the school parking lot, and her apparent exceptional physical condition.

At the end, the brigade's alien stood up and she set out to go to her classroom, lunch time was about to be over. She stopped before going through the door. "It seems that this will be our mission for the rest of the time we have left of our lives, right? Safeguard Haruhi."

"Suzumiya Haruhi can take care of herself, she really doesn't need us to protect her. You are who needs to be careful."

She said that without turning around to look at me. She exited the room leaving me strangely uncomfortable.

I couldn't help constantly looking out the window in the remaining of the classes that were left. That yellow motorcycle with an European design with a "P!" as an emblem called my attention and I asked myself where her owner could be and what type of intentions she had with Haruhi. I felt that restlessness that surely stole the sleep of the Americans and Soviets during the cold war, waiting at any time for a nuclear bomb to fall over their homes. The end of classes arrived and now the dynamic in the club was slightly different. In general, I take Haruhi to the club room, where Koizumi, Nagato and Asahina wait for us and I say goodbye some minutes after to go to work. Almost every day Asahina was there, she's a _ronin_ and she's getting ready for her second round along with us to take the university entrance exams.

"You're right. It's stupid." Haruhi abruptly affirms.

"What it's?" I tell her while we enter the old building.

"That the teacher Haruko was an alien."

"It's funny you mention it, because we have to discuss some things about it with the guys in the club room…"

"Don't tell me you're believing the silly things she said?"

The same person that jumped excited when the teacher auto proclaimed herself as coming from another world asks me. Inside the gibberish of mixed emotions I could find some of happiness seeing Haruhi recover part of her loquacity due to this small incident. That invited me to be optimistic. And what would happen if it wasn't in reality a thread and it left as fast and unexpectedly as it arrived? Couldn't it have been Haruhi's work that she's here? The response to my second question was an absolute yes that the same Haruhara would explain to us some days later, but the first supposition couldn't be more wrong.

We both immediately noticed a little common aroma that was released from the stolen literature club. It wasn't disagreeable… in fact, it was very good… food aroma, like ramen to be more specific. In silence we opened the door.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I exclaimed pointing at Haruhara with my finger, who devoured an enormous plate of noodles.

"Ramen!" She responded doing the "V" of victorious without stopping eating.

"I cou-cou-couldn't stop her from coming in, I'm really sorry…" Asahina whimpered shaking her arms.

"It's a worthy competition for Nagato-Chi! Whoever finishes first takes it all!" Tsuruya celebrated, behind a big noodles pot on the table in the room...

Why is Tsurya here? Ah, it doesn't matter… it was thanks to her affirmation that I noticed that Nagato also ate, and in fact they had a titanic battle to being the room's fastest mandible...

"What are you betting?" Haruhi asked, immediately infected by the improvised festive environment.

"What do you mean what they're betting?" I reprimanded her. "It's illegal to cook inside these rooms! What the hell did you do to cook here? It's also illegal to bet!"

"Koizumi is the price!" Tsuruya yelled in between laughs without stopping cheering the eaters.

"Oh, I must have a Koizumi!" Haruhara babbled splashing broth without stopping eating. "I have big plans for the boy!"

"What you mean you must have one? He's a person, not a pet!" I said with my voice screaming and irritated. "And you stop smiling like an idiot and help me stop this!" I shot against the esper, who smiled like a chump in his spot.

"I'm sorry, my hands are tied." He said without getting rid of her bothersome joyful gesture.

"Stop with the stupidity and get up…!"

"It's the truth." He said letting escape a small hue of desperation on his almost always immovable gesture. "My hands are really tied."

"Teacher Haruhara tied him up as soon as he arrived to the room so he couldn't escape." Asahina explained to me with a broken voice. We both ran to try to release his hands, but the knot was perfect… how the hell did this end up like this? It's madness! It's unreal…!

Up until yesterday, our crazy shenanigans went as far as Haruhi's crazy ideas went, however, this woman seems to have a narcotic effect in the environment. She does incredible things with such naturality that even normal people (like me) accept the strange environment she generates as if it was nothing… it's like being on board of a roller coaster cart, only this cart isn't built-in onto the rails and it doesn't have a seatbelt.

Some seconds after, Haruhi and Tsuruya cheered the contenders with the same volume. Nagato took good account of the ramen barely moving her mouth the necessary to crush it a little and make it disappear in the bottomless abysm of her stomach, she didn't even show any signs that she was breathing while she did it.

"You can't lose, Yuki! You are the Brigade's representative!" Haruhi cheered on her tiptoes while shaking her hands.

Haruhara was a different story. She chewed the pasta with an open mouth while shiny broth rivulets fell through her lips commissures and towards her clothes.

"Faster, Haruko-Pyon! You must defend the honor of the Tsuruya's house!" Our animated ex classmate (also _ronin_ ) exclaimed on her part, with her hands on her waist and cracking up.

I ignore if the enormous pot from which they ate was full in the beginning, but right now it was about to be empty, only some ramen noodles were left in its interior with a tiny piece of _daikon_.

Both aliens looked at each other and time stopped. Even Tsuruya and Haruhi stopped screaming and stayed in suspense, observing the scene, Asahina had shrunk fearful while looking alternatively at the teacher and the student while Koizumi amplified his idiotic smile. Perfectly synchronized they threw their bowls to the ground and began the most violent battle with chopsticks I've had ever seen… I mean, it isn't as if I had seen many fights of this type… the amazing thing is that Haruhara was at Nagato's level. The chopsticks moved with such speed and force that I imagined I could lose a finger if I dared putting my hand in between. Like that, with the pass of some minutes of a fierce battle and without the scale inclining with clarity towards either of the two women, their improvised weapons stayed locked over the pot, while they looked at each other, studying each other… the serene light brown eyes with that light tendency to turning yellow like honey from Nagato that crashed with the restless green irises like olives from the supposedly teacher (forgive my insistence, I still don't believe it).

"I think we are stuck." Haruhara whispered without relaxing a muscle.

"It looks that way." Nagato said, lacking a tone.

"Then…" Haruhara again made that gesture that bristle the hair of the most courageous, the most terrifying smile… the smile of that who doesn't have anything to lose, since she has even lost her sanity. "I'll finish like this!" In an agile movement she kicked under the table, making the fragile compressed wood crack and managing to make the pot jump a little more than a span. The helpless daikon flew like in slow motion, leaving a stella of diminutive broth drops that drew for an instant the parabola that the vegetable traversed in the air in its inexorable march towards the fauces of the woman with pink hair.

Nagato's reaction wasn't fast enough and Haruhara only had to stretch her neck and open her mouth, receiving the unhappy radish, and with that, definitely winning the dispute.

More applauses, and even Asahina clapped this time, more cheers and celebrations while Haruhara did a strange victory dance.

"The Koizumi is mine." She repeatedly said without stopping dancing. Some minutes after she recovered her composure and with a different tone she addressed Haruhi. "And tell me girl… what's your name?"

"Suzumiya. Haruhi Suzumiya."

"Do you mind if I call you by your first name?" Haruhi negated with her head giving her seal of approval. "Then, Haruhi… what kind of literature club is this? Tsu-Chan has told me something about it." She questioned her jumping on her and putting one of her arms around the brigade's leader shoulders.

"It's a long, but interesting story, professor Haruhara…"

"Here you can simple call me Haruko… we are among friends… plus, I think it would be good for your association to get some legitimacy from the student board, and nothing better than having teachers backing you up, don't you think?"

Haruhi's eyes sparked. I tried to intervene:

"Haruhi, I don't think you should…"

"Silence, party pooper! Don't you have to go to work or something?" Haruhara spat out like a rabid dog.

Shit, she's right… I must go to work.

"Quit being boring for a moment! Didn't you hear her! The brigade could be recognized by the student board!" Haruhi said animated. I wasn't calm, but there was no way to convince her while that woman was near her.

"Whatever you want, I'll see you tonight." With that said I made a signal to the rest of the concurrence announcing I was leaving. "Nagato, could I speak with you for a moment in the hall?"

I exited the club room followed by the quiet interface all the way to the stairs, where the animated voices from the room didn't reach us.

"I know it's pointless to ask you, but I want you to take very well care of Haruhi, don't allow her to do anything dumb while I'm not nearby, and try to keep that teacher in line, and please, make this extensive request to the other brigade members, can I count with that?"

"I'll take all the necessary measures." She said. She waited for some seconds and remarked: "However, I must insist that Suzumiya Haruhi doesn't require of said protection and I suggest that the custody be put on you."

"I thank you so much for your worry, Nagato, but today you must do as I ask you."

Her eyes didn't abandon mine for some seconds, like trying to convince me without any words. She desisted at the end and turned around, going back to the room.

"Understood." It was all she said.

I spent the rest of my workday distracted, so much that I had to apologize a couple of times with Sasaki for not paying attention to what she told me. That day I noticed she seemed particularly insisting on talking with me… I'll think about that later.

"I must get home fast today." I apologized for the thousandth time as soon as the clock showed it was eight, ending the intent of Sasaki to address me once again. "We'll talk tomorrow, okay?"

"Of course." My old classmate tells me with that curious way of talking that characterizes her… why do I surround myself with only strange people? "Say hi to Suzumiya for me."

Is it me or there was a light acidic hue in her words…? No, of course not. From among all people, Sasaki no… come on, there have been strange days, I'm simple beginning to suffer from paranoia.

With that delirium of uncertainty I exited the building searching for a taxi or something to take me home fast and I begged the heavens for Haruhi to be there. I also tried to stay calm, if something bad would've happened, I would've found out by now. With that idea in my head, I arrived at the station, since I didn't find anything else to travel faster than by train.

I'm such an idiot… I was born in the digital era and I don't use my cellphone. Feeling a sudden relief realizing my stupidity, I began to dial Haruhi's number while I searched in my pocket for coins to pay for a ticket.

"Yes?" It sounds at the other side of the line. It's Haruhi.

"Where are you?"

"Home, stupid, where else would I be at this time?"

"Are you okay?"

"Eh… yeah… what kind of question is that? You've been strange since this afternoon."

"Look who's talking."

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing. I'll be there in a little bit. Damn it!"

"What's wrong?"

"I forgot my wallet at work, I must go back to get it."

"Idiot. Don't be late, dinner is almost ready."

The call ends… frankly I think I need to talk to her about telling me at least "bye" before ending a conversation. I will write it down on the list of pending things. I was a little calmer already, and being honest I felt a little lazy about going all the way back to the office for the forgotten piece, but there was nothing else to do.

"Do you need a coin, boy?"

I turned towards the origin of the voice, on the sidewalk. It was a feminine voice, but the poor illumination from the surroundings of the stations didn't allow me to clearly see its owner. It was an educated, almost sweet voice.

"Yes…" I responded with caution. "But I'm already taking care of it. Thank you for asking."

"Oh, but don't leave! I can let you borrow some coins if you let me borrow something…"

I felt a chill along my spine. The voice was changing little by little, like if the voice of two different women were mixing together.

"It honestly isn't necessary." I said backing away with caution and looking around… not a soul on the street. "Plus, what could I offer you?"

"Not much in reality, something significant…" The voice had completely changed and the result was horrifying. The woman had walked enough to enter my visual field. "I ONLY NEED YOUR HEAD!"

Haruhara was in front of me with a maniatic smile and her dilated pupils while raising her double guitar over her head. She was too fast and I could only managed to close my eyes. The lightning that announces that you have suffered from a severe trauma appeared right in front of my closed eyelids and the decomposed sound from the chords when shaking with violence resounded in my ears.

Peculiarity number three: I had never gone into unconsciousness in such a brutal way…

 **Chapter 1.**

 **End.**

 _Author Notes: Hello there. I guess I have not so much to say this time, so, just enjoy the chapter and make us know what do you think. See you at update!_

 _Translator's Notes: I know I've taken a while to translate this chapter. I've been busier than usual and I hadn't been feeling too well… but here it is…_

 _Poor Kyon… getting hit like that and losing consciousness… do you think he'll be okay? That woman sounds really crazy… So many things going on… I bet you can't wait to find out all the answers… I promise I'll try to get the next chapter sooner… Until then :)_

 _Disclaimer:_

 _Haruhi Suzumiya, and corresponding characters **(The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya)** created by_ **Nagaru Tanigawa** _and propriety of_ **Kadokawa Shoten.**

 _Haruko Haruhara, and corresponding characters **(FLCL)** created by_ **Youji Enokido** _and propriety of_ **Gainax y Production I.G.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

The light began to bother me after some seconds and it forced me to open my eyes. There was an infernal pain on the crown of my head, even though I had never suffered from migraines, I suppose the feeling must be like this.

"Welcome back." I heard on my right, in a familiar voice. When sitting up, I realized I was in the bed of a small clinic. I was still wearing the same clothes from the afternoon and the wall clock announced there were only some minutes left before ten o'clock.

"This hurts…" I said without talking to anyone in particular while I touched the protuberance coming from my head.

"I suppose it does. According to the doctor, you didn't suffer any severe damage besides the bump." Up until that moment I turned towards my interlocutor and I looked at her for an instant. "Do you know who I am?" She asked when noticing my confusion.

"Of course I do." I responded. "Why are you here, Sasaki?"

"I found you laying on the ground at the station when I was walking home, so I called an ambulance and they brought you here. Don't worry, I'll leave as soon as someone from your family arrives to be with you."

"I didn't mean it like that… and thank you for bringing me here."

"Don't worry… What happened to you?"

I began to remember then. I walked to the station trying to go home as soon as possible, I had forgotten my wallet at work and I had to go back… and then… Damn it! Haruhara!

"Eh… I tripped and I hit my head against the ground, that's all I remember."

"Really?" The wary girl asked. "Because it must've been an impressive fall to cause you such a big mark…"

I turned towards the left window, where I could see my reflex. Indeed, there was a bump on my head that, besides being extremely painful, it had a strange form like a twisted horn separated by some two inches from my head, I even feared that it was a fractured part of my skull… I studied it for an instant more up until the noise from the hall caught my attention.

"Where is he?" Haruhi's voice sounded imperative.

"Just this way, but I beg you to calm down, he suffered from a severe head trauma and it'd be best not to agitate him."

"What the hell are you talking about? I'm calmed! He won't get agitated to see me, on the contrary."

Eh… Haruhi… the truth is that I would in fact get a little agitated… I got agitated already from just hearing your voice… the voices arrived at the door and knocked a couple of times before bursting in. Haruhi at the front literally set the doctor aside to get to my bed.

"Well, that does look bad."

"I'm also happy to see you. Yes, I'm okay, thanks for asking."

"Crying microbe, stop complaining." She put her face close to the bump, analyzing it.

"Ah, Sasaki, darling! What time did you arrive?" My mother asked when seeing the old acquaintance.

"Yes, Sasaki, What time did you arrive?" The girl with the yellow headband asked with bad dissimulated irony.

"Just as I told you, I found him when I was going home and I had him brought here, I then took the liberty to call you all. I suppose then that my work is done for today." She turned towards me and holding my hand (which made Haruhi raise an eyebrow) told me: "Get well soon and don't stress, you can take a couple of days off to completely recover. I almost forgot! You left this in your cubicle, I was thinking about giving it back tomorrow."

She handed me the wallet that began the whole problem. I thanked her and I saw her made a respectful reverence in front of my mother and Haruhi before leaving.

"So she casually found you, right?" The second woman said with a corrosive tone.

"Yes, and if not for that fact, perhaps I'd continue laying on the street or I would've been taken to the police station thinking I was drunk." I see her cross her arms and look towards the window, furious. "You look adorable when you get jealous."

"You're an idiot! Get your things and let's go!"

Still mounted on wrath, she left the room making the floor shake under her feet and with her fists tightly closed, time that my mother took advantage of to explain to me that, according to the doctor, my injury wasn't serious and I could go back home right away, only ensuring I come back to the clinic to get checked. My mother offered to go home with me to take care of me if it was necessary, to which Haruhi courteously refused, she seems to have plans to take care of me by herself, and upset as she is, that surely will turn into a problem.

* * *

After avoiding even visual contact during the whole taxi trip (which, by the way, I was forced to pay), we arrived home where I saw a pair of untouched plates on the table.

I had a little mental conflict with that: On one hand, it seemed Harhi was making an legitimate effort to change the strange mood she had had those last days, I know because the meal disposed in the covered pot on the table smells better than what I've eaten in months even though it's already cold; there's also a bottle of the drink that I like the most and Haruhi's outfit isn't precisely the one you use to go pick your idiot boyfriend from the hospital. On the other hand, I'm being treated as if it had been my fault that Haruhara attacked me, causing this whole problem.

"I'm going to bed." She suddenly said and began to walk upstairs. _Yare-Yare…_

"Please, wait." I told her when I finally caught up to her when she was about to hit my nose with the bedroom's door. She didn't turn to see me, but she didn't continue walking either. "I'm sorry."

"It wasn't your fault. It was an accident." She said little convinced turning around, but without looking at me.

"Not for that. I'm sorry I made such an inappropriate comment in the clinic." It's true she looks very beautiful in the middle of a jealous attack, but truthfully that was surely the last thing she wanted to hear at that moment.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was?"

"Yes. I'm sorry for making you worry." I seasoned those last words with a small reverence.

"Eh… well, it's good you notice your failures, worrying in such a way your brigade leader…" She said stuttering. It seems the best vaccine against her tantrums is a sincere apology. "Well, anyway… are you going to tell me what actually happened to you? Because you won't expect me to believe that bump was caused by the pavement."

"Will you be okay if we discuss it having dinner? I'm starving and whatever it is downstairs looks magnificent."

 _Bocatto Di Cardinale_ … it's the only expression that played in my mind after dinner. Haruhi's natural curiosity didn't give me much rest before she went back to the questions that surrounded my head… literally.

"And then? Are you going to tell me how you got such a strange bump?"

I took a deep breath before responding. After all, it didn't make any sense to hide from her what happened.

"Haruhara attacked me. She was waiting for me at the station and as soon as I hung up the phone, she hit me with that strange guitar she carries."

"I see."

Wait a moment. I just told her that I was cunningly and violently attacked, and she only responds with an "I see"? I think that someone has something to explain here and it's not me.

"You don't look surprised."

She looked at me reflexive for some seconds before beginning to talk.

"Why are you with me?"

"You answer my question with another question?"

"Haruko talked to me after you went to work. She asked me about you and me. I told her some things and she told me many other things about us two and the relationship we have."

"I think I told you before: I don't trust that woman, you shouldn't either… but what does that have to do with the fact she attacked me?"

"She told me she could change things to help us. She told me she had to talk with you and asked me where she could find you."

"You sent her to where I was?"

"She told me she was just going to talk to you. I didn't imagine she'd attack you…" She left some minutes go by without talking. What kind of linguistic capacity does Haruhara have to convince Haruhi about whatever it was she talked to her about…? I think she fooled us both… or perhaps she found some vulnerable point on this Haruhi that I somehow don't know about. "Kyon… if I weren't so "special," would you still be with me?"

"Yes… why are you asking?"

"Sometimes I think that I have you and the guys only because you all are scared that in my solitude I destroy the world, or whatever it is it could happen because of me."

"That's nonsense, That has nothing to do with what I feel for you. I'm with you because I want to be with you."

"But… if one day you'll wake up and I told you I didn't have those powers anymore? That I'm not special anymore… Even then would you love me?"

"Haruhi… What did Haruhara tell you?"

She took a whole while to respond. It was close to midnight when I proposed her to go for a walk around the agora park to digest our food and to try to understand better how the words from Haruhara had any relationship with the attack I was a victim of.

"She asked me what I'd prefer." Haruhi narrated while we walked holding hands under lights of the empty park. "You, our friends and family or this power I have."

"And how does she know about your powers?"

"I don't know. I don't know either what she could do about it… she told me that was the reason she needed to see you, because you could be the channel to obtain a common life, calm and happy…"

"Wait a moment!" I said stopping. "That's not you!"

"What are you saying?"

"What's going on with you? You aren't like this! You are that strange teenager who was always chasing the different and the special! You are that now precisely! Something different, surprising and special!"

"No, Kyon… first of all, I'm not a teenager anymore… and thinking that everything I love I have only for being special is burning me inside. I want to have the chance to show that the people I love can love me back, and not only because of the fear they have I can release the Armageddon. There are times when I feel that people fear me rather than loving me."

"If that was the case, do you think I'd scold you for all the stupid things you do?"

"I know, you are different… that's why I chose you… and you continually ask for peace and quiet, all the time since I met you, Haruko could have a way to give us just that and I want to share it with you…"

There was the other part of the story. The explanation of her weird mood. I can imagine what she's feeling at this moment: up until a little more than a year ago, Haruhi had a common life… within her own and rare ideas, but common in the end, and a good day, thanks to me, she discovers that aliens exists, that people travel through time, that there are organizations full of people with paranormal powers and sliders that create routes between dimensions. The fundamental difference between she and I lays on the fact that I'm a mere spectator. She, however, is the center of everything. On her shoulders falls the responsibility of all those beings, their origins and their destiny… and despite knowing her capacity, there's the possibility that she might not be in the best disposition to take the job, and thinking it that way, it sounds overwhelming. However, I can't accept all of the sudden that she quits this work so extravagant and unique that life has given her, I can't simply tell her: "go ahead, do it," because if I do it and we make a mistake, she'll hate herself and I'll hate myself for the rest of my life.

"First of all, I doubt that Haruhara has the capacity to change the world just like that… however, if she's truly able to do it, I beg you to think well about whatever decision you make. In particular because I don't trust her, even less after she attacked me."

"You'll support me?"

"Of course I will… and since my head is also in jeopardy, you better make the best decision."

"Stupid." She tells me momentarily recovering the shine in her eyes and she pushes me with force.

Unfortunately the push took me by surprise and I almost fell on the bushes next to the running field, without being able to avoid it one of my arms ended inside a bramble covered with thorns.

"You're clumsy! You can't even manage a little push!" She tells me amused pulling my other arm to help me get up.

"You really believe it? I'll switch places for a moment."

"You're a crying baby… let me see your hand."

Although there were several scratches on my arm and hand, only one thorn had managed to really hurt me. It had entered through my thumb's tip and torn through the base of the finger, making it bleed.

"It's nothing, I'll wrap it with my shirt and… what the hell are you doing?" I ask bewildered.

"I stop the bleeding." She plainly responds. My hands continued being in between hers, but the injured finger received treatment from her lips and tongue.

"S-stop doing that! It's inappropriate! It's unsanitary…!" And extremely sensual… although that last idea I didn't express aloud, she turned her eyes towards me without stopping to tell me:

"Pervert… what are you thinking about?" She maliciously asks, and then she plays a little with her tongue and my whole finger ends inside her mouth, just like she tends to do with my...

"That we should go back home immediately." I tell her hypnotized by the feeling of her mouth and where the ideas and memories take me.

"Yes… we should." She responds with that expression that I've only seen while she softly wets her lips again… it's too much pressure… we have about two weeks without having "special moments" and honestly, I feel I'm going to burst...

* * *

Effectively, the feeling that I'm about to burst. An excruciating pain made me think that my head would break into two.

"What's wrong?" Haruhi asked scared without letting go of my injured hand.

"I don't know…" I said clenching my eyes and putting my healthy hand on my temple. "S-step back…" I ordered her, anticipating that my head would pop like a balloon.

"No way! Let's go back to the clinic!"

I pulled my hand to let go, the pain, which at this point was provoking me heaving, made me stumble backwards, although I didn't fall. When opening my eyes I found that the bump had practically become an appendix that came from my head, and with easiness it had the size of an arm.

"What the hell is this?" I yelled scared like never before.

As soon as I yelled, the "bump" degenerated into something gigantic and metallic… if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes, I wouldn't have believed it… on me, still connected to my temple, there was a gigantic robotic hand, about two meters long and very heavy. This last reason provoked it to fall on my right side, making the thing to finally separate from my head, taking the pain away. Haruhi ran towards me and helped me get up… as strange as it might seem, she seemed excited about what had just happened… This is impossible...!

"Kyon, your head gave birth to a robot!" That sounds so stupid...

"Can we keep it?"

"Of course not…!" Shit, I'm so confused! Where the hell did that thing come from?

And while we had such unbelievable conversation, I could see how the "hand" stretched out its pieces, managing to reach with it almost twice its original size, like stretching after a long sleep, losing the skin tone it had when detaching from my head and taking a strong cobalt color. What really made me be alarmed was that after "waking up" completely, it got up on its fingers like a spider with five feet, showing us the section that corresponded to the wrist, where a lens, that it would surely do as the only eye, observed us… it was a frightening spectacle...

"Do you think it's dangerous?" Haruhi asked without stopping watching it.

"Without a doubt… and the best thing will be that, making the least movements, we get out of here…" I said as softly as I could while holding her hand… of course, Haruhara is behind all this, but… how? As soon as I raise my foot from the ground, the fingers of the machine moved and reminded me of some crawling insect due to the speed at which it did it, and as you could imagine, it directly ran towards us. We didn't have any time to run, so I instinctively held Haruhi and I put my body over hers while I waited for the artifact to crush us like flies. At about five meters from us it jumped to fall over us and finish us… will my life end like this? Crushed like a bug by a cybernetic hand released from my head…? That would really be a stupid and incredible death. I hope that at least it leaves something of us so our corpses can be recognized…

The hand was about a pair of meters to hit us, but then it stayed some seconds suspended in the air after loudly impacting with a wall of translucent light that I had seen before and it back off a little… that could only mean one thing… I looked up and I searched for Nagato, I found her exiting the foliage of the park towards us with her right arm high, creating the invisible shield that had saved us.

"Nagato! What the hell is that thing? It came out of my head!" I yelled at her desperately while I got up and helped Haruhi to the same.

"Stay down, it hasn't finished yet." The alien responded, indifferent.

Hearing her words, I turned towards the machine, and effectively, it charged again and it hit with fury the wall of energy created by Nagato, what surprised me was that at some point, the barrier began to make a squeaky noise. That would be the first time that I saw one of those energy barriers yield. When the light wall busted, Nagato was already by our side, she repeated that we get down and she waited for the android to attack her. She received it with bare hands, she blocked the accurate attack of the gigantic index finger towards her head with her right hand and with the other one she inflicted a little push in the palm of the enormous hand, throwing it about twenty meters away and towards the outdoors theater.

The machine fell in the center of the agora, provoking an spectacular dust cloud which covered the place for some seconds. Nagato, Haruhi and I ran towards the place's stone steps, waiting for the dust to dissipate and to confirm if our bibliophile had defeated her unreal opponent. As it was expected, it wasn't the case. The hand jumped once again, reaching with the impulse the height of a building and willing to fall with force on us once again. Nagato also jumped to intercept it in the air, but the machine seemed to learn from its mistakes and in a quick fingers move, not only it avoided the alien's attack, but it dispatched her with the same movement which with one throws a coin into the air, throwing her towards the crowns of the nearby trees.

Nagato had fallen very far away and the gravity would end up putting over us that mole which I calculate would weigh a little more than a compact car, so we didn't have much hope, but fortunately, we have interesting friends. Some dizziness that I had already been used to was felt at the moment which made everything blurry for an instant. When my sight was back to normal, we were at several meters away from the trajectory of the hand's fall, and Asahina let go of our shoulders.

"Don't worry, between Nagato and I we can control it." Our agent from the future told us anticipating our questions. Nagato joined us in a flash.

The metal hand heavily fell making deep holes in the places where the fingers landed and it turned on its improvised feet trying to locate us, as soon as it did, it began to run to encounter us while we got ready for the assault.

A small detonation shook the little monster, interrupting its run, then a second detonation and third one… they're shots! I tried to calculate where they were coming from due to the spaces on the ground (the bullets were going through the machine) and I managed to see a girl mounted on a bike at some hundreds of meters, gun in hand… but it wasn't Haruhara… she stopped after the seventh shot, while the affected shook on the ground, like it was feeling pain… at this point the situation resulted incredible, but it hadn't ended yet… From among the trees' crowns a new individual came out, or at least I believe that at first, it was only until he began to interchange blows with the hand that I noticed he was another robot, one blue with a more or less human aspect, it wore a black jacket with the acronym BSI on the left arm and a big monitor as head. But a big surprise was still left.

"Hold it tight, Canti!" It sounded among the trees in a masculine voice, but young.

At that indication, the newly arrived blue robot held the hand like a tiger does its prey, which suddenly seemed scared and shook with force its fingers, trying to escape.

I could hear the sound proper of the effort and a silhouette doing a big jump from a nearby tree, with his hands on his head and towards the back, and using impulse to deliver a blow with a heavy arm… it can't be… another guitar... a boy fell on the mechanical hand, sounding a scream of war and imprinting all his force in a sole hit which buried it some twenty centimeters into the ground, making its internal components jump. Due to the quality of the sound from the impact and the effect, I suspected he had finished the hand. The blue robot (which from what I saw it responded to the name "Canti") got on its knees next to the mechanical remains and with force it buried one of its big hands in the center of the palm, still spasmodic, and it took out something similar to a battery from it. When having said artifact, it made a signal with its head to the boy who gave the final blow. He immediately turned to us.

"Are you all okay?" He asked us. We could only assent. At least I couldn't articulate any words. "I'm glad… now, time to run!"

The demigoddess, the time traveler, the alien, the boy with the guitar, the robot and I… we all ran getting as far away from the defeated machine's remains as possible, which made a small, but noisy and showy explosion, turning into dust.

The girl with the motorcycle intercepted us later, the guitar player and the android got on the vehicle as they could.

"We must find a refuge before the police arrives." The young motorcycle driver began, talking to us.

I was about to offer my house, but the sound of a known motor made me desist.

The yellow vespa with the P emblem! It arrived to where we were. I knew Haruhara was riding it, but it took me completely off guard to see holding her waist no other than Koizumi.

"Are you perhaps leaving already?" She asked with her playful voice.

The boy looked at her with apprehension, but he didn't respond.

"Koizumi, what are you doing with her?" I threw without being able to hide certain irritation in my voice.

"Don't you remember, boy? I won him this afternoon…" Haruhara anticipated while Koizumi looked down at the ground. "But I give him back for today, we had a lot of fun."

As soon as he heard those words, Koizumi got up and got off the bike and walked towards us, still without looking up. I had never seen him so docile.

The sound of sirens from distant police cars alerted us all, making me unconsciously turn towards the attempt of a fire that our encounter left minutes ago.

"Saved by the bell." Our teacher said again turning her motorcycle on. "You were lucky today and arrived first… next time you won't be as lucky." She said those to the trio of newly arrived people. "I'll see you soon, Ta- _Kun_."

The vespa accelerated powerfully, and it left our sight at fast speed, leaving us (well, at least me) with so many questions.

* * *

Due to how quick everything happened, I momentarily lost the notion of time. When I realized it, the SOS Brigade and the trio of unknown people would share some tea in the ample dining room that some time ago was used as general quarters of the today vanished SOS Battalion. The order was the same as always: at the head of the table was Haruhi, to her immediate right me, Asahina, Nagato and Koizumi.

"My name is Naota Nandaba." The boy introduced himself courteously. Only until then I could really look at his appearance. He was a more or less tall boy, around twenty-two or twenty-three years old, he wore a casual outfit and a black jacket with the initials I saw some minutes ago: BSI. His black hair, very short, was partially hidden under an old baseball cap with a sign that said: "The Martians of Mabase." Something that caught my attention from him was his attitude… he seemed bored and indifferent, but hidden under those atypical blue eyes for a Japanese, there was a glint of kindness impossible to hide.

"I am Eri Ninamori." The young girl seconded, who presumably would be the same age as Nandaba. Her straight and black hair with purple sparkles fell over her delicate shoulders, and she wore something similar to a military uniform. In my very limited experience I realized that she had sectors of rank on the shoulders, so she would probably truly be a soldier. She had a warm smile and a gaze that denoted a great intelligence.

"And who is he?" I asked, pointing at the third guest, the robot.

"It's like an enormous _iPod_." Nandaba responded with indifference.

"Did you ever hear of the _TV WAlkman_?"

"From Sony?" Haruhi questioned skeptic, looking with intensity at the android… perhaps it was my imagination, but he seemed to be embarrassed.

"Yes, from Sony… right, Canti?"

The robot seemed to come out of a trance when it heard Ninamori talk, and anxiously searched in the pockets of its jackets until it found a sticker with a stylized "W" from the electronics brand it bragged to be and it stamped on its metal chest. Canti could measure close to two meters in height, and as I had mentioned already, it had proportions close to a person's, other than its arms and hands being big, and its head being a big kinescope monitor, in which words or images constantly appeared that helped it communicate with the others (since it didn't speak), that generally accompanied some small electronic noises. And even with the fact that it was a machine (and it was a more than an evident lie it belonged to Sony), it had the corporal language of a timid adolescent, plus some excellent manners.

"Well, we are…"

"We know who you are." Nandaba interrupted Haruhi's introduction. "And the only reason that we are here is to stop Haruko."

"Teacher Haruhara?" I threw.

"Don't be stupid, she's not a teacher, I thought you all would have noticed by now."

"Perhaps you could tell us a little about her before calling me stupid, don't you think?" I responded with fierce.

"Why do you get offended? As far as I know, she insults you every time she gets." He said pointing at Haruhi with his eyes.

"Yes, but unlike her, you don't sleep with me, and I'd like a little more of respect given that you are in _my_ house."

Nandaba was formulating the next comment, and just before he said it, Ninamori supported with softness her hand over his, making him desist.

"I suppose you deserve an explanation, but I'd like some more tea… it's a long story…" The young girl began with eloquence. Immediately Asahina got up and Canti ran to offer help, being all back together again, Nanamori began: "Your substitute _teacher_ isn't really a teacher… she isn't even human and her name isn't Haruko Haruhara either. Her real name is Raharu Haruha and up until some short time ago she was a police officer of the Galactic Brotherhood." It sounds like a spatial fairy tale… "She had been commissioned to the search of a dangerous criminal named Atomosk. A decade ago she almost caught him in this planet, in a locality called Mabase.

It was there when her true intentions were revealed. She didn't want to capture Atomosk, but to take possession of the enormous power he had. After that she deserted her position. We believe she's here for similar reasons… it seems she wants to steal the abilities of someone with a tremendous power."

Let's see… who do I know around here that has an enormous power…? it had to be… I tried to refute:

"I see… but I honestly doubt she can…"

"Steal the power of your girlfriend?" Nandaba interrupted me… I don't think he likes me. "Of course she can, and she will do everything she can to obtain it."

"What do you mean with "everything"?" I asked with caution.

"Everything… she'll lie, attack, blackmail…" He turned towards Koizumi, we all followed him… "Or seduce to obtain her goal. She's a very dangerous woman, and you shouldn't take her lightly."

I got up and I went to where the esper was. I put attention to his appearance and only then I noticed he was deeply asleep, his clothes were badly fixed (like if he had gotten dressed up in a hurry) and he reeked of alcohol.

I knew it. I knew that Haruhara hid something sinister. She's here for Haruhi, and according to what these people say, she can steal her power… but how? I think I'm overlooking something else...

"Who are you all and how do you know everything you are telling us? Are you all aliens as well?"

"Oh, no! Absolutely not." Ninamori responded smiling. "Well, Canti is, but not us."

"We are customs agents"

"Bureau of Space Immigration" _._ Nagato intervened, reminding us she was there.

"Do you know them, Yuki?" Haruhi asked surprised.

"Of course she knows the bureau." Nandaba blurted out with sourness, it gave me the impression he felt a deep disgust for the non earthlings. "And I warn you all beforehand that I don't want this creature to get involved in this situation."

"This _creature_ is a valuable member of my brigade, in all the time we've been together she has shown a great courage and a flawless behavior. Plus, she's my friend." Haruhi replied with passion.

"flawless behavior? Friend? Perhaps I should remind you that this "friend" of yours stole your powers and changed the world almost two years ago, and she sent you away from the people you loved… although perhaps she was smart enough to not let you keep any memories about it." Haruhi became rigid with that affirmation. She found out about the incident of her disappearance by me, product of the bad operation of Nagato two years ago… but the way Nandaba is describing it, it sounds horrible. He then talked with the same despotism towards Nagato. "As far as I'm concerned, I'm only waiting for the minimal intervention, the smallest motive to revoke your rights and kick you out this rock before you provoke more problems."

Nagato didn't respond to the aggression, but she didn't seem bothered despite the attack. I suppose she still feels some guilt for what happened then.

"That's enough, Naota. There's still a problem to talk you about." Ninamori again advised.

Nandaba took a breath and took a new sip of his tea.

"You must avoid at all cost that the N.O. channel that Haruko established opens again while you solve the situation."

"What's a N.O. channel?" I asked anticipating a new headache… that phrase would result to be a big and cruel irony.

"Eh… I have an idea of what that is…" Asahina said timidly, raising her hand. "It's the standardized way in which the inhabitants of the galaxy called a Einstein-Rosen bridge… it's a worm's hole, which allows the travel in time and space… the TPDD technology has many foundations in that theory… well, theory in this period."

"It's interesting that someone like you knows that…" Nandaba said, momentarily leaving his incriminatory tone away. "How do you know it?"

"Classified Information."

"Yes, yes, I'm glad that everyone here knows many things I don't understand." I said a little exasperated. "Could you tell me where Haruhara put that portal and how do I stop it from opening?"

Canti drew a blush on his monitor, Ninamori coughed a couple of times and Nandaba laugh mockingly… as if the situation reminded him of something. "The N.O. portal opens through the head of certain people, and it's activated through a blow, I suppose you already went through that… in this case, Haruko found you and through you she can transport things from other regions of the galaxy, like the hand that we faced a while ago… and the channel opens only under certain conditions… you must have a very specific mood for the portal to work…"

"What mood…?" I could feel that something horrible was looming over my head… literally...

Nandaba cleared his throat unnecessarily. Then he shot: "Sexual arousal."

That's a lie, right?

 **Chapter 2.**

 **End.**

Author notes: Hello there! Well, maybe some of this story will be confusing for those who didn't watch FLCL already, but give it a chance, is going to be funny. See ya on the update!

Translator's Notes: OMG I finally finished. I've been meaning to have a chapter ready at about every two week, but I've seriously been really busy this year. I'm not giving up though. Hehe. I don't like taking this long. Anyway, here's chapter 2… I couldn't help but to burst out laughing at the end of this chapter… Poor Kyon…. It seems he always gets the short end of the stick… That Haruhara seems to be a really dangerous woman… I don't like that she's spent time with Koizumi… and I can't believe Haruhi trusted her at first…. I wonder how they're going to get out of this…. I can't imagine Kyon having to deal with such a situation… it's been two weeks… come on… someone help the guy… haha. Until next time!


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

"And what does that mean…?" Haruhi asked, feeling alluded for the first time.

"What I said. The N. O. channel only opens up when the carrier is going through a situation that elevates his mood to levels much higher than average. It could open due to a suicidal depression or due to a close call with death, but the easiest way to activate it is through sexual arousal."

I tried to analyze the thought that Nandaba was putting on the table. My skull is now something like a drainage tube through which things can go from one side of the outer space all the way here, all because Haruhara hit my head… by the way, Haruhara is a mercenary that came from someplace in the universe with the only purpose to steal Haruhi's powers… Nandaba and Ninamori are the planet's immigration agents and they have a robot as a partner… at what point my life became such a farce? I have to sleep, since I will surely wake up tied up to the bed of a psychiatric ward.

"And Haruhara will know when I am… in that mood?" I asked feeling watched.

"No, however, she's astute and she can show up when least expected. Fortunately, there are ways to prevent the channel from opening without you noticing." Ninamori explains to me with something similar to a condescending tone in her voice… damn it, stop feeling sorry for me. Nandaba stood up and took off his baseball cap, putting it on my head. Looking at his face a little closer, he seemed distantly familiar to me, as if I had seen his face before… the same feeling the sound of his last name had provoked in me.

"Try not to take it off." He indicates with his voice purposely apatic.

"Don't get offended but I'd prefer one from the Yankees."

"It's this or some gigantic fake eyebrows, you make the call."

"I don't understand anything that's going on…"

"I spent more than ten years praying that Haruko didn't come back, and I still continue not understanding why what happened happened." Only then he involuntarily transmitted to me part of his sorrow with his eyes. It seems he has some history with Haruhara. "Try not to get involved with her until we take care of it. I have fought with her in the past and I have defeated her, I will do it again." He quickly looked around the brigade, he concentrated for some seconds on Koizumi, and he then gave a very unfriendly look to Nagato. "We won't bother you anymore. We will be in touch."

"Can I see it?" Haruhi suddenly asked.

"What?" Nandaba said, confused.

"Your bass."

"Ah… sure."

Nandaba took the instrument off his back and gave it to Haruhi.

How did she know if was a bass…? Forgive my ignorance, but to me all the guitars look the same. Only then I looked at it in detail. It was a light blue instrument, very nice to look at, Haruhi didn't miss the chance to hang the strap on her shoulder, but backwards from what I had seen her playing a guitar before, she would later explain to me that Nandaba's bass was for left handed people.

"Is it a Rickenbacker?" The girl questioned while playing some cords.

"4001." The boy completed, goodly surprised.

"How do you know that?" I tossed.

"I know some about music, silly. We still have to form a band, and I have been preparing. How could I dare sing anything if I don't know what kind of bass Paul McCartney plays?"

After giving the instrument back, four members of the brigade escorted our improvised and strange allies to the porch, where Nandaba repeated his warning and Ninamori shook her hand next to her face with sympathy. Only Canti appropriately said goodbye doing a reverence of forty-five degrees, corresponded only by Asahina.

We went back to the living room, and after Nagato helped me get Koizumi up to one of the many bedrooms of this house, the alien and the time traveler from the future said goodbye, leaving Haruhi and I in an agitated sea of thoughts. We prepared a little more of tea and we sat at the dining room table without speaking for some time, since even the fatigue seemed to have gone on a trip.

"How are we going to solve this?" I dared ask when the silence felt so thick that it could be cut with a knife.

"I don't know." She caressed with her finger the edge of the cup, just where she had put her lips to drink some seconds ago. "I don't even know if we should try to solve it."

"That woman is dangerous, Haruhi. I don't want you to get involved with her. We don't know how she pretends to take away what's yours…"

"She told me that she only needed me to want it… and to bring some things from outside… I suppose she plans to bring them through your head."

As crazy as it sounds, Haruhi's comment makes sense.

"Even if it was like that, it scares me to think that she could take more than just your powers… please, promise me you'll be more cautious and less gullible with Haruhara." She didn't move her gaze from the cup. She didn't respond either… was she really considering giving up being what she is only because of that need of feeling loved…? That fearful expression and that nostalgia made me think that it was that way. I stood up and I surrounded the table until I reached her and I put my arms on her shoulders. "Let me be very clear… even if you decide not to be the center of the universe… even then you'll continue being the axle in which mine turns… okay?"

She softly rested her hands on my arms.

"Sometimes you say things so… you should write them." She smiles, but she doesn't calm down.

"Let's go to sleep… we will thing how to fix this tomorrow."

A little after that, we went to sleep. A person integrates himself from each aspect of his life, and this small inconvenience begins to feel not as small as I expected. Perhaps more aware than me about the implications that the actual situation offered us, she had enough tact to change clothes in the bathroom instead of doing it in the bedroom in front of me, to which I'm more or less used to. She also laid down some centimeters further away from me and to be honest, I felt a little unprotected.

I would be an absolute liar if I didn't admit that sex has turned into one of those parts more interestings of my life since we discovered it more than a year ago, specially given the quality of lover whom I ended sharing it with; nevertheless, I don't feel that it is something without which I could die. Not like this with Haruhi. She, even though isn't a nymphomaniac, is more demanding than me, and it already looks to me like a big accomplishment that she endured these two weeks without any activity, asking her to wait a little more seems hard to believe to me.

"Good night." She tells me giving me a delicate kiss on my cheek. I responded the same way and some minutes after I heard her delicate little snores while she slept, with her back towards me. For some time I distracted myself looking at the ceiling, since as you surely know, when I'm worried, sleep passes by me as if I didn't exist. I turn towards Haruhi and I concentrate on the artistic curvature that forms in between her waist and her hips under the dim light. Without being able to avoid it, I hold her by the waist, uniting my abdomen to her back, and involuntarily my manhood reacts to that precious marathon runner's rear.

"Ouch!"

An unnecessarily strong pinch punished the arm that surrounded Haruhi's waist.

"Did you feel something?" She asks me with a drowsy voice.

"Of course I did!" I complained.

"Then remember that pain every time you want to put your hands or any other thing on me while we solve our little problem."

"Okay." I responded unwillingly and I tried to turn around.

"What are you doing?" She complains while she stops me.

"I'm avoiding temptations."

She doesn't let me go.

"I'm cold… hold me."

Moved by that sincere show of affection, I disposed to sleep prepared to be lulled with the sound of her breathing.

By the way… do you remember the subject that Haruhi suggested a little more of a year ago, when she began taking us to those erotic closes spaces which she thought were dreams at the beginning? I'm talking about the lucid dreams and all the paraphernalia that surrounded said physiological phenomena. So then: after our whole adventure with the SOS-Ni Brigade ended and we went back home, she retook the subject and forced the whole brigade to investigate and practice about it. According to what she tells me, at this point she controls it perfectly. I wouldn't normally think she's lying, but I think that starting from the fact that I myself have achieved some control of my dreams… although Haruhi suggests the panorama in which one could manipulate the dreamscape experience at will, I'm content with reconstructing scenes and memories that I like… for some reason, I feel that would be very helpful to me in the future.

Why this explanation? Well… it turns out that night, once asleep, I became aware that I was dreaming, and that gave me free rein to evoke a memory… so I chose well in the galery of my brain and I arrived at one night, some weeks after defeating the SOS-Ni Brigade… a short event, but extremely agreeable. Here it is:

It was an agitated night. One of those Saturday nights in which you don't care about staying awake, since there's nothing to do on Sunday, but I was exhausted already by then, and my mind took refuge inside the relaxing oneiric figures. However, the dream began to change shades… I know I dreamed with relaxing landscapes and travels, with things of the type, until little by little it degenerated into food and it ended in curvy feminine shapes (I ignore how ones relate with the others). One instant after, the emotion became a feeling, and the mental agitation became physical.

My dream finally ended and I opened my eyes in the dark room… I was still laying down, and as I said, it had been an agitated night… I'm naked and it's so hot that subtle sweat drops are ripped from my forehead. Over my thighs there's a long, firm and snow-white leg, there's a delicate abdomen barely touching the bone of my hip and a pair of generous and firm breasts pressing on my arm. There are a pair of soft lips on my shoulder which eventually leave small and innocent kisses on it… I only needed some seconds of that rushed awakening to recognize the aroma of Haruhi's hair swelling up my lungs. There's nothing new about that, we usually sleep like this… but there's something unusual this time, and she's more awake than I am and it seems that she's been feverishly devoted to a task for some minutes… her hand is on a certain part of me that requires attention to gain hardness...

"You finally woke up…" She reproaches me in a whisper.

"We went through this today… twice…" I responded with cavernous voice from having just woken up. "Wasn't it enough for you?"

"If it would've been, you'd still be asleep, don't you think?"

"It'll be your fault that I'll die young."

"But you'll die with a big smile on the lips." My eyes are already used to the dark and I can see her enormous mischievous smile. "I'm a young girl, healthy and responsible that lives alone with her boyfriend… Who could say anything if one night I wake up with the urge to lick said boyfriend's member?

"Wha..? Excuse me? What kind of language is that, young girl?" I reproach her scandalized.

"You scold me for that? Don't be a hypocrite… as soon as I said that, it got harder…" I didn't know what to say… her affirmation was one hundred percent true. "I wonder what will happen if I say that…" She got her lips dangerously close to my ear lobe and whispered: "... I want to suck it.." What happened? Justly what she wanted… she's right, I'm a sanctimonious hypocrite… I scold her for using such dirty language, but I can't hide that it greatly arouses me that she uses it… and seeing that she obtained the wanted result, she jumped on me agile like a feline, making my tongue dance with hers for some seconds, to later begin to make way with kisses through my neck and pectoral, passing her fine finger over my ribs, giving me chills. And after briefly entertaining herself with my navel, she arrived at the object of her desire, without stopping to look into my eyes with that terrifying malice, while preparing her victim with soft hands of a pianist.

"Are you ready?" She asks me while I feel her warm breath on my manhood.

"Like never before..."

A small part disappeared in between her lips and the feeling of her tongue moving made me jump a little. She felt it too and laughs for her mischief, knowing I'm at her mercy. At first she does it with delicacy, moving all her head, making me feel the interior of her cheeks and the generous pression of her lips, eventually she carefully passes her teeth down one side, from the tip to the base, provoking an hallucinating sensation… then, from where she left of, she goes back up only with her tongue, to again make a part disappear in her mouth.

This time her hands are the ones that work more diligently, and the faithful partners of my "friend" are the ones that receive the kisses and other oral caresses of my lover. Some time ago I thought about putting one of those parental control program on the PC to stop Haruhi from watching perverted things online… but if she's going to use that knowledge this way with me, I'll increase the bandwidth of our connection as soon as possible...

Only some minutes had to go by and she had me at the limit of my resistance. When noticing it (which didn't require much attention), she began to increase the rhythm of her movements… damn it, this would make anyone go nuts...

"Ah…! G-get away…" I warned her with legitimate worry.

"Why?" She asks me faking demency.

"I'm going… oh, come on! You know what'll happen!"

She draws a perverse smile on her busy mouth and increases the already blinding spark on her eyes.

"Do it…"

"But…"

"Damn it do it!" She joyfully orders me while her caresses turned into frank and fierce sucking, making me cling to the sheets...

And it happened… a long, pitiful and intermittent moan escaped my throat, characteristics that shared with the pollution which irremediably I let out in her mouth and face.

Some seconds passed by with fatigue, dizziness and confusion, after that, I sat in front of her, who was also seated over the sheets.

"You made a mess." She blames me.

"I warned you and…"

"You'll have to pay for this…" She tells me still licking her lips.

Wow… it's weird, but I didn't think she would like it… I needed to know…

"Don't you mind… well… swallowing it?"

"No…"

"Doesn't it taste bad?"

"No… do you want to find out?"

"NO! AH!"

She threw herself on my arms trying to kiss me. We played a little longer… we then made love until she fell asleep… there were two big truths in our previous conversation. One: This lack of sleep will definitely make me die young. Two: Without a doubt, I will die with a big smile.

The sharp brigade's vice president told me once that the "fights" between Haruhi and I were rarely serious… it's the way she has to show affection. She doesn't argue with anyone else but me, so she must really love me. From the time we've been living together, she cares about my health and alimentation, like a noisy tutor, she makes sure my grades don't decline and she completely changes her personality when we are alone, she has shared secrets with me that no one else has ever heard, not even her parents… she's such a complete woman that I wonder if I give her the same degree of reliability… I hope so, I hope I'm making her truly happy, and continue for many more years… because I am very happy.

Two hundred millimeters of freezing water hit my face with fierce, with such impact that a scream fought to come out my throat, although it didn't make it. Confused and upset I flailed my hands in the air for a moment while I completely awoke.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I reproached Haruhi, standing next to the bed, with a jug full of water with ice in one hand and a empty glass in the other.

"Keeping you under control?" She responded looking towards the sheets. I don't need to look to see what's happening… After a dream like this, my body could only have one reaction.

"What did you expect? I was dreaming about you…"

Completely ignoring the romantic effort that my comment carried, she poured a second glass and threw it over my legs, managing almost immediately to disappear my altered state.

"You heard Naota and Eri last night: no strong emotions."

"Yeah, but the cold water was unnecessary, don't you think?"

Only then I noticed she was already bathed and properly dressed in her uniform. Foresighted as she is, she surely got up first to bathe before and to take away the pressure of seeing that wonderful little body covered on soap…

"Damn it! Stop doing that!" I reproach her feeling for a third time the freezing water over me.

"Then stop looking at me with that perverted gaze and hurry up, you still need to bathe and go downstairs to eat breakfast or we'll be late for school."

At your service, your majesty.

Breakfast was the only part of that beginning of the day that developed with certain normalcy, up until the phone rang. Haruhi took the call, ephusily greeted her "little sister" and she then passed me the apparatus.

"Shamisen disappeared!" My sister says barely holding her tears. "Isn't he with you?"

"No… he's a cat, cats go out for long walks sometimes, he'll be back before you know it." There wasn't a verbal answer, but a little noise of nonconformity.

"Okay, if he hasn't come back by tomorrow, I'll help you search for him, does that sound good to you?"

"Really? Thank you!"

She effusively said goodbye and after sending greetings for her "older sister" she hung up.

Haruhi kept a pensive expression for the remaining of the morning, as if she was formulating a plan or something like that… I have mixed feelings with that: on one hand, it keeps my hopes up that she's really reconsidering the still confusing participation of Haruhara, but on the other, like always, I fear for my integrity.

Talking about compromised integrities…

"And Koizumi?"

"He left first thing in the morning."

"And you let him?"

"He told me he was fine, except for having a terrible hangover… then a truck from his agency arrived and took him."

"Did he tell you what happened last night?"

"No. Although I warned him that he needed to give me a very good explanation of what happened yesterday."

What did Haruhara did to him yesterday…? I had a very bad feeling about it… I'd think about that later, so without any major wild gesticulations at the moment, we made way to school.

The rest of the day didn't have any major incidents except for Haruhi's serious face while looking out the window. I have always wondered what kind of magic the school patio contains, since it manages to keep her attention for hours. Although it didn't surprise me in the least, Haruhara didn't go to classes, and the students seemed to be enjoying the unexpected break, and it was precisely during the gymnastics hour that my cell phone in my pocket almost made me jump off my seat. The stereotypical image of an envelope on the liquid screen and Koizumi as the sender appeared particularly strange.

Come to the tables in the interior patio, I need to talk to you.

"Who's that?" The girl with the yellow headband asks acutely after hearing the vibration from my phone.

"My sister." I lied to her. "It seems, Shamisen is still missing." I cautiously wait for some seconds…. "I need to use the restroom, I'll be right back."

I walked as fast as I could until I could finally see the silhouette of the esper at one of the solitary tables. Other than the marked rings under his eyes, his general aspect was the same as always: well dressed, with cologne and even smiling despite the bad night. Besides that, the only detail in his clothes: a scarf that I thought as unnecessary given the weather.

"First of all, I want to apologize for all the trouble I surely caused last night." He began intercepting me before I arrived to where he was, doing a reverence.

"No worries." I calmed him down and we both sat down. "What happened last night between you and Haruhara?"

"Suzumiya didn't tell you?"

"Only one part full of lapses. Go ahead; I know you're dying to tell me everything."

Koizumi began with his tale:

"After you left yesterday, Haruhara and Suzumiya talked for a long while about the brigade, I even began to think that she had a legitimate interest on it. However, as the seriety of the conversation increased, the volume decreased. It was passed five in the afternoon when Suzumiya ended the activities of the day and dismissed us. Haruhara stopped me argumenting that I was the piece that she had won competing against Nagato. Then, Haruhara asked her where she could find you… After that, she told me that I had to validate her prize."

"What happened after?"

"She took me on her bike to the outskirts of the city and she asked me if I wanted a drink. I acceded and we began to… hang out. She asked me many things about the nature of the powers of Suzumiya, since in some way, she knew that I had a connection with her and her abilities… she found particularly difficult trying to convince me to give her details and at some point she tried to get information from me through… some other means…"

"What did she do to you?"

A little reluctant, he took off a part of the scarf, letting me see some marks on his neck. I imagined it'd be something like that… it seems that Nandaba didn't exaggerate.

"This is really bad… she abused you… we could even go to the police if you want."

"I don't think it'll work… I just turned eighteen, and I'll lie if I told you she forced me…"

"So you will simply let her get her way?"

"I think you underestimate me. Perhaps it was me who got what he wanted, don't you think?"

"That woman is more dangerous than what you think, Koizumi."

"Don't worry, I have everything under control… I only ask you to be discrete with Suzumiya."

Some hours after, while we finished the last classes of the day, I reflected about the words from the esper and how they related to Haruhi. It seems that his perception isn't as wrong after all… Koizumi asked me to be discrete fearing the reaction that she could have… I don't think he manages to understand that underneath that contradictory and prideful personality, there's a kind and understanding human being. Haruhi is seriously considering giving up her powers… should I consider what to do if that happens?

"I thought about a plan to stop Haruko from bringing things through your head." My crazy brigade leader wakes me up while we walk to the club room.

"Tell me it's something that doesn't risk my life."

"Don't be silly, of course not. But it will be until tonight that I could give you all the details about it."

She bursted into the club room without even knocking and took her seat of always, I simply sat a couple of minutes while Asahina gifted me a delicious portion of tea and I waited for something else to happen. Nagato used her seat of always, inexpressive and Koizumi smiled at the air without any signs (besides the scarf) that something had happened.

"Starting tomorrow we will begin to take the things from the club room." Haruhi began, with some emotion in her voice. "So come prepared to take what you consider it's yours, and of course, we will donate to the school what you don't need anymore."

Without knowing what she meant with her "plan," I decided to wait until after work to find out, and I said goodbye to my brigade partners as usual. I think that every day that goes by I look more like Haruhi when it comes to situations related to responsibilities, since two years ago I'd have taken Sasaki's offer without a doubt and I had skipped work. This time it was Koizumi who caught up with me after I crossed the club room's door.

"I have requested you have protection at all times, so if Haruhara shows up, you won't be alone."

I was about to thank him when the door opened for a second time, letting Asahina and Nagato out.

"Suzumiya told us we could leave, but Koizumi must go back." The beautiful ronin said when she caught up with us.

"Anyway." The esper responded with a taste of resignation in his eternal smile. "Duty calls."

He said goodbye and went back to the room.

"Are you sure you can work?" Sasaki asked with worry once she saw me setting myself in my place of always.

"Don't worry, I'm fine, I don't even have a scar, I begin to think that I'm simply too fragile against head blows."

"So now I know what to do when I want to obtain something from you." She said smiling and turned around… I think I've commented it before, but lately she's made comments of that type… Ah, forget it, what a nonsense!

The remaining of my working day happened without incidents worth mentioning, although the uneasiness about what was in Haruhi's mind kept disturbing me. I tried to ignore the preoccupation and I concentrated in working as best as I could. Perhaps a little paranoiac I exited the building at eight at night like every day, and I made way home throwing brief glances at the dark alleys until I arrived at the station.

I shouldn't worry so much, I have people from the Agency watching me and Nandaba, Ninamori and their screw's pet must be hiding somewhere around doing the same.

I finally arrived home to find a unusual scene: Haruhi in effect was there, but she wasn't alone. Suzumiya father was with her and both prepared the dinner for the day, working like a pair of professionals in the culinary arts, perfectly synchronized and harmonic in the preparation of meals… it seemed weird to me since family visits happen during weekends and with previous notice. I greeted them and I offered my help for the remaining necessities, and although the gathering developed without issues, I'm sure that Haruhi's father could also feel the environment… No, it was even worse… He already knew something I didn't know…

"How was work, boy?" He asked once we finished having dinner, like trying to break the tension.

"Eh… very good, thank you…"

"I told dad that we have had a complicated situation these last days." She said suddenly, interrupting our drill of a chat. "I grossly told him our problem and we reached a solution that could well work."

"I'll leave you alone for a moment." Suzumiya father let out as soon as he heard those words and he got lost upstairs in an instant.

"I understand perfectly that everything that happened the past year could be considered the cause that you and I had done everything so fast…"

"Where is that coming from?" I asked feeling a little anxious… I think I have an idea of where she's trying to go… shit, I hope I'm wrong…

"From the fact that lately I've felt some fear that you one day… get bored with me…"

"Me…! But…? I'd never…! That's ridiculous!"

"Do you really believe it? Because I don't…" She avoided my eyes.

"For God's sake…" I whispered hit by the knowledge and she lowered even more her gaze.

That's what is all about then… I, blind and confident tried to find the explanation outside when the problem was inside all the time… the true cause of her unease wasn't only in my actions… it was completely in me.

"You're bored with me." I said more for me than for her.

"N-no… I mean… when you say it like that, everything sounds horrible… it's many things… it's complicated… but the problem that we have over us, it seems the best thing to do… eh… my dad helped me think about it and so… we reached the conclusion that…" I saw her swallowed saliva, even a little temblor in her hands and voice. "...I should go back home with my parents for some days…"

The sentence was like little pieces of ice falling down my spine. Without noticing it, she stood up and my jaw seemed to be locked.

"I know it might sound sudden, son, but I think it could be the best thing for you both." Her father says, appearing suddenly by the foot of the stairs and doing the biggest effort trying to sound conciliatory. "And even though up to now you guys haven't disappointed me, I continue believing that you are too young to live together."

No. Nor you neither anyone else could say that… you know little or nothing at all about us in reality… Damn it! We have saved the world! She and I are supposed to be destined to be together! She supposedly chose me!

"I also believe that." She says, reading my mind like always. "And if that's really the case, there's nothing to worry about, don't you think?"

And even though I wanted to make her reconsider, my mouth didn't move… okay, perhaps I've become a little sedentary, but that's it… we have a very serious problem to solve, I think this is the worst moment to separate… "The decision has been taken… I'm sorry." Only when she said those words I noticed that Suzumiya father carried a small suitcase. Haruhi got closer and gave me a soft kiss on my cheek. "Go visit me home soon."

The following moments I seemed to live them in the body or another person. When I realized it, it was only me in the porch, with the feeling of having been abandoned… would that be all…? And it was in that moment, when it was already too late, that those words that had been stuck in my vocal cords minutes ago came out:

"I don't want you to leave…"

 **Chapter 3.**

 **End.**


	5. Chapter 4

Hello there. Once again here we are, leaving a new chapter. I really hope you enjoy it and let us know if is that way. thanks again to Luf5 for her amazing work, and to you all for keep reading. See you at the update!

 **Chapter 4.**

I never imagined that the impact between a pair of guitars could sound like this. I had heard of heavy metal, but this is ridiculous. I must admit it: Nandaba is great, but Haruhara is superior, plus her guitar looks more powerful than the bass of the customs agent. In a powerful clash that literally raised the dust of several meters around them, Nandaba was dragged a considerable distance backwards, and he breathed agitated while shooting an irritated look at the alien.

"Let's leave it like this, Naota. We don't have to continue with this, you and I know how it will end…" She blurted out with a cynical and confident smile.

"That was only the warm up…" He took a deep breath and made his call: 'Canti!'"

The blue android jumped into the improvised combat arena and landed some centimeters behind the boy making the school patio shake, Nandaba, without turning around to see him, gave him the bass. As if the scene wasn't already rare enough, an enormous jaw came out of the robot's torax and it literally devoured the boy… After chewing him for some seconds, the machine's blue paint turned red, getting rid of his typical amicable aura and making him look truly terrifying.

* * *

Haruhi left two nights ago. I must be honest with myself and say that it has been really hard on me, however, it's bearable. The same night she left I had the image of me dying of depression, but that hasn't happened yet. I saw her at school yesterday and the type of communication that existed between us had barely changed, and something in my heart tells me that this is only a phase… but damn it… it really hurts not feeling her morning warm.

One out of the many indicators that tell me this separation isn't permanent, is the fact that she hasn't come to get her belongings and it seems she isn't worried about it, and she's been asking me if I've eaten or I've slept well.

"Eh…" Damn it, I feel like a teenager.

"What's wrong?" She asks me when noticing my indecision while I lean against the wall, looking at her from my desk.

"I was thinking…"

"Say it already…" She tells me with fervor while she crosses her arms across her chest.

"Would it be any trouble if I go to your house tonight…? We could go somewhere… I don't know…"

"Ah… no, not at all." She responds lowering her voice a little and fixing her hair.

"Perfect!" Why the hell am I so excited? "I'll be there then…"

"What time?" She asks with the same imperative tone.

"I don't know… when I get off of work."

"How do you invite a girl out without even establishing a time? You must be there at nine, if you're late, you'll have a penalty, is it clear?"

You're so weird… God, or whoever, bless your rarity. Yes, I'm excited, and I don't pretend to hide it, I like the idea to do the things that we couldn't do before being together with Haruhi… I think it like a courtship game and I have planned to use my best cards.

"You should bring her a gift." The angel of the tea tells me during lunch.

"Yeah, she told me she needed socks and…" I interrupt myself when I see the ronin's lowly laugh. "What's so funny?"

"I didn't mean that type of gift. It should be a nice detail, not necessarily something she needs."

"Any suggestions?"

"When was the last time you gave her flowers?"

"Uh… that was just… never."

"This could be the perfect chance to give her a nice surprise. I haven't met yet the girl that resists flowers."

Flowers. Noted.

"Security." Koizumi resumed in one word. "You can win wars by just having enough aplomb, and perhaps this will help you." He opened his shoes locker and extracted a small glass jar with an atomizer, he raised the lapels of my shirt a little and sprayed a little on my neck.

"I don't use this fragrance because I feel it doesn't go with my personality, but it goes perfect with yours, don't you think?"

I inhaled the essence, and the esper wasn't wrong, it wasn't a sweet aroma like he tends to wear, it was a little more robust… more masculine… I took the jar along with the brigade's vice commander's well wishes.

Security and eau de cologne, noted.

Nagato could only contribute with a phrase while I walked with her after school:

"I have no idea."

Not having idea, noted.

* * *

"It seems you're in a good mood today." Sasaki tells me when she catches up to me next to the coffee maker in the cafeteria at work.

"Really? I didn't notice."

The day after Haruhi left home, I desperately needed to talk to someone about it. The brigade members couldn't help much and they will surely have to listen to both versions. However, Sasaki was always a good ear to turn to at times like that one. In a break like the one we had at that moment I told her some parts of what had happened, carefully omitting that Haruhi had left home, and I suppose that thanks to that conversation I didn't slash my wrists with bread.

"If you feel sad or alone and you'd like to talk about anything, don't hesitate to come to me, okay?"

"Of course, thank you."

She lightened me for a moment with her calming smile and she began to walk towards the elevator. Barely some steps after she stopped and turned around to look at me.

"Do you have anything to do today?"

The question, I must admit, took me by surprise.

"Eh… yeah, I have plans, I'm sorry."

"It'll be some other time then."

At eight o' five I was already walking towards the station. I took all the appropriate precautions to arrive home, take a speedy shower and be on my way towards Haruhi's parents' home taking into account that I had to first stop by the florist and face a trascendental doubt… what type of flowers must I bring…? Close to thirty five minutes later I was discussing the matter with the store clerk of said establishment.

"Do you have any idea of what type of flowers she likes?"

"Knowing her the way I know her, she'd surely be fascinated with a carnivorous plant."

The woman that looked after the business raised an eyebrow.

"So then… do you know what her favorite color is?"

"I suppose she's got some preference for yellow."

She let me choose among several options. I personally leaned towards a delicate bouquet of yellow roses, although the store clerk advised me that if I was going to gift roses, they should be red, the tulips and the poppies were also an option. After a lot of thinking, I made my choice and I shot off towards my destiny.

* * *

And there I was, feeling like a young boy while I waited for someone to open the door once I rang the bell, as if a pest with several legs was crawling in my belly… but, why? Isn't she the same Haruhi of always? The same person with whom up until some days ago shared my bed?

The door finally opened letting me see the friendly face of Mrs. Suzumiya. There was a special sparkle in her eyes that night, like a creature that could smell the nervousness and it rejoiced in it.

"I told you he'd be on time." She threw looking towards the inside of the house. "Welcome."

She went in again, letting the person I was there to see finally stick out her head. Perhaps it was my imagination, but she seemed almost as nervous as me. I instinctively looked at my watch.

"Five minutes before nine." I triumphantly said. "You can't say I was late."

"Is that for me?" She asked looking at the flower in my hand.

"Yes. I imagined it'd be appropriate."

I reached the solitary and enormous sunflower out to her. It had to be something big and yellow, and something different would definitely be better, given the expression on her face it looks to me that I wasn't too off in my choice and her eyes shined having the huge flower close to her. She disappeared an instant inside the house and I seemed to hear the murmurs of her and her mother. Only when she came back out I could notice her attire. Casual clothing, like always, a short skirt and a blouse with suspenders that make the beauty of her shoulders stand out. When we were outside again, she literally hung onto my hand and just before closing the door, a voice stopped us.

"What time are you planning on getting back?" Mr. Suzumiya asked just when we were leaving. We both froze on the spot in silence and we looked at each other, we hadn't thought about that and we didn't have a good answer. "At midnight your carriage turns into a pumpkin, young lady."

The night felt very short to me. We had dinner in some place (and of course, I paid, but this time by my own choice) and we spent the rest of the time chatting on the bench of that one park that so many adventures had witnessed. It was like getting to know Haruhi again, discovering for a second time her likes and those things that I took for granted during the time we spent living together. I curiously discovered some things about myself as well, I didn't know that my sense of humor was so vast, but she spent the whole time laughing at me and calling me an idiot. I knew she was smart, but there were moments in which she simply left me behind… it will sound weird, but I can't clearly remember what we chatted about that night, I know we talked about everything, about Nagato, about Koizumi and Asahina, also about Haruhara and the three from the BSI, and of course, about her and about me. Before I realized it, it was midnight. I was again at Haruhi's parents' house porch.

"I always wondered what it would feel like coming to drop off a girl to her house after a date." I tell her when I see her facing me at the front of the door.

"I thought something similar… but you never took the time. Better said, we never gave ourselves the chance."

"Do you know what else I feel like doing?" I asked taking a step closer to her, feeling again that anxiety like a middle schooler's.

"What is it?" She asks me with a light temblor in her voice.

I didn't say anything, I only got closer and I delicately took her cheeks. It distantly reminded me of that attempt of a new world three years ago, only that this time I didn't have to force the kiss like that time. After so long, that kiss felt like the most exquisite and sensual that I had experimented up until that moment of my life. The texture and the taste of her lips elevated me for some seconds away from the worries that surrounded us, away from Haruhara and the stupid things from the aliens. She, on her part, hold my shoulders, perhaps in a similar trance as mine, and we stayed like that until the lack of air forced us to separate, although we didn't get away from each other, but we united our foreheads, still with closed eyes, as if that position was an extension of the own kiss.

A fake and strong cough took us back to reality. Mr. Suzumiya was leaning against the door frame and looked at us slightly uncomfortable.

"Twelve o' two, youngsters."

"Oh, please, dad!" She tried to complain.

"My house, my rules." He went in leaving the door open for his young daughter to follow him.

"I must go in." She apologizes and embraces me again. "By the way, you smell really good… see you tomorrow."

For a reencounter after having abandoned our home, it went very well. I didn't feel the sickly wish to reproach her or even to know her motives but we only dedicated our time to enjoy each other's company… I thought about doing it again and I walked to go back home with that spirit.

However, as I abandoned the protective aura of Haruhi's neighborhood, the anxiety was making a mark little by little on my good mood. I imagine you already know what gave me so much anxiety. Of course: Haruhara. These last days she had been in a calm that didn't seem normal to me coming from a person with her thought process and acting parameters, and the fact that she hadn't made any news only makes me think that her appearance will be colossal and unexpected.

* * *

The truth hurts less than the uncertainty. We spent the following days at the expectative of Haruhara's movements, but she didn't do anything… she didn't even show up at school. Although that could be considered as something positive, it wasn't when we noticed that Koizumi didn't show up to classes or the club reunions either.

"Turned off." I said with a dry tone while for the zillionth time I was sent to voicemail trying to call him.

"Perhaps we should search in hospitals or the police station." Asahina said, scared.

"Absent almost a week…" Haruhi responded pensive.

Nagato on her part, didn't pay attention to the new book that rested on her legs, instead, she looked with apprehension at the place that the esper normally occupied.

We stayed there, seated and in silence without knowing what to do… the fact that he could've been influenced by Haruhara and now knowing what was happening to him worried me. Yes, I admit that I consider the guy a friend and his well being worries me. A light knock on the door made us wake up. Asahina, attentive, ran like a ballerina to open the door.

"Mi… miss Mori…"

Mori politely greeted all the present with a reverence and after she was let in, she walked until being some steps away from Haruhi.

"Koizumi hasn't been around here, right?"

"I thought that maybe he'd be attending some Agency's business… but the fact that you are here means that's not it…"

Mori agreed with us without words and exclusively addressed Haruhi:

"I'd like to inform you the following in private… you asked me last time to keep you updated with everything that…"

"I doesn't matter, you can say it freely, all of them are founding members of the brigade, after all."

Wait a moment… Does the Agency give account to Haruhi? Since when?

"Koizumi disappeared last Thursday in the afternoon and he hasn't given any clues of his whereabouts, and given the current situation, the Agency has classified him as a desertor… we'll take some days to find a replacement for him, however, it's important that if he happens to contact you all, to let us know right away."

"Hold on!" I finally was able to articulate. "The guy has been disappeared for a week and we don't even know why and you are already thinking of him as a traitor and even looking for a substitute?"

"He's been showing for several days an abnormal behavior, to be more precise, since Haruhara showed up, and due to the way things have developed, we have to contemplate the possibility that he has established some type of negotiation with Haruhara. Now that we know what her intentions are, we can't allow anything to risk the integrity of Suzumiya, even if that merits that a member of the Agency has to be neutralized."

"I won't allow you to hurt him." Haruhi responded in a tone dangerously low without taking her eyes off Mori.

"Of course we won't allow that." I seconded her and I immediately looked for support from the rest of the brigade.

However, the two remaining members didn't seem to share our opinion.

"Eh… I'm… I'm sorry, but I agree with Miss Mori and the Agency… if Koizumi is on Haruhara's side, he could be very dangerous."

My eyes, pleading, then searched for Nagato's, today as cold as Ganimedes' surface.

"My participation in the events related to Haruhara Haruko are restricted by the BSI, the EID has imposed a policy of no intervention over me and other TFEI terminals."

"Let me see if I understand: All of you are okay on turning your back and prosecute someone whom not more than five days ago you considered a partner and friend?"

"This is an extraordinary situation, I'm really sorry that you perceive it this way." Mori threw. Her tone told me that it was also weighing heavy on her.

"Kyon…" Asahina began, trying not to sound aggressive. "You have to understand… the priority is to protect Suzumiya, and we all knew that maybe we had to do it despite even ourselves… what do you think he'd do in our place?"

"What will happen to him if you find him first?" Our leader asked.

"The pertinent disciplinary measures will be taken."

I would not listen to that conversation anymore. On one side, because it seemed extremely disagreeable to me, and on the other, because it was time to go to work.

* * *

Detecting the undetectable was, without a doubt, Nagato's job, but by being limited by her bosses and the Bureau she had become less skilled, as anyone of us, only quieter. I could realize it thanks to the local news that announced that evening that a great number of accidents, explosions, fires and other incidents of similar category had hit our community during the recent days.

"It seems you aren't the only one that has had a hard time these days." Sasaki tells me while we watch the news in the break room.

"Hard week?"

"I hope you don't think of me as a nosey person, but I talked to your mom some days ago. I'm sorry Suzumiya left the house."

Yes, mom, Sasaki is a trusting person, but there are things I'd like to keep private.

"She's only taking some time for herself, we haven't stopped seeing each other or anything like that."

"So, what's the next step?" That really was a question… What's the next step for the two of us? It must've been that I took too long thinking about it, and it was the Sasaki herself whom pulled me back to earth. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable with such a personal question."

"No worries, you don't make me uncomfortable… the truth is that I haven't thought about it…"

"I understand Suzumiya in some way. You are both young and you probably need to know a little more, to go out and to hang out with other people and that kind of things, don't you think?"

That was perhaps the most direct approach that my atypical friend had given me, without a doubt she was up to something and I must find out what it was.

"Are you suggesting something?"

She didn't get intimidated or embarrassed like any other girl would surely do, however, she seemed to be carefully choosing her words before throwing the following attack.

"I was thinking about doing a little experiment."

"What kind of experiment?"

"A social one. Of course, I'd be part of it, I think it could be very beneficial for both." She indicated while getting ready to explain her great plan. She reminded me of Haruhi in some way when a crazy idea crossed her mind… it seems they aren't so different after all. "From the moment I found out that things weren't going so well with Suzumiya, I wanted to study your behavior models in the presence of the involvement of a third person who could report back some of the ways you interacted with her."

I don't believe it… if my instinct isn't failing me (and it rarely does), what she meant to say was:

"Are you proposing that we have an adventure?" Stunned as I was due to my discovery, I noticed too late that I had said that way too loud. The few people present in the place briefly turned towards us, she didn't care.

"Not precisely." She said with a coldness that had impressed even Nagato. "We are both young and we have certain type of needs. I know, due to all the chats we've had, that you have a great need and desire to provide protection and security. I, on my part, must cover some physiological needs that on my own I wouldn't be able to satisfy."

"What? Me? Need to protect…?"

"Of course, you always have the eagerness to procure someone for over yourself. I admire that part of yourself a lot and I'd feel very honored to be able to help you compensate that deficiency."

"And you, what the hell do you mean by physiological needs?"

"Sex."

"But what the he..? You can't simply suggest something like this?" I told her heated while I felt a nasal hemorrhage on its way.

"Why not?" She asked confident. "Don't you consider me attractive?" She quickly checked herself without getting up from the seat she occupied. "Doesn't my face meet some of the beauty parameters that you find agreeable? Is my hair too short? Or are my breasts small?"

"It's not any of that (you idiot)!" I only thought the part in parenthesis, I didn't say it. "I'm still in a relationship with Haruhi!"

"That's the best part! As you well know, I don't have any interest on establishing a relationship at the sentimental level, and I could only turn to you for the dearth that afflicts me, you're my best friend and I believe we could match well the plan that I propose to you with our usual life train… I offer you certain emotional stability by allowing you to free the pressure to protect and procure someone, while you would help me with a certain furor that drives me up the wall at times… all of that without affecting the relationship you already have. If you look at things from my perspective, it's a plan that provides an absolute good."

I didn't know how to confront her twisted and bizarre logic. I simply stayed looking with a scared face while she smiled confident. Yes, I must admit it, Sasaki was a very beautiful girl, she's also intelligent and self-confident… many men would have succumbed to the idea of being able to connect with her at a carnal level without any obligations, but I'm not that type of man… I love someone else, and already by then, her preposition, far from seeming to me like a bad plan, seemed like an abomination. Unfortunately that thought never reached my lips. Before I could react, she had left me in the dining hall after saying "think about it" to me. As if I didn't already have enough problems.

* * *

"Is she crazy? Nutcase? Did her mother drop her on the head when she was a baby?" Haruhi furiously screamed that, among other insults (some really exaggerated), when I told her about the chat with Sasaki during our outing that night. "What the fuck is going through the head of that stupid girl?"

"I have no idea."

She changed her tone and looked at me like trying to go through me with her eyes:

"What did you tell her?"

"I couldn't respond. Before I could say anything she had left me alone."

She relaxed her posture a little, although for the way her bone cheeks tensed up, it was obvious she was still very angry.

"And do you want to do it?"

"What a stupid thing to ask! Of course I don't! Who do you think I am?"

"A man…"

"And do you believe the same dynamics apply to all of us?"

"I don't know… we should ask Koizumi…"

We didn't say anything for some minutes after she said that. I followed her through the streets illuminated by the street lights and it seemed to me she was particularly affected by the apparent desertion of her vice commander. In our second date (it feels weird to call these encounters that) we agreed not to talk about those issues, because that time must be devoted to us… we were going through a crisis and we had to find the way to solve it and stay together after it.

"It's a shame you're still conditioned by the N.O. channel." She told me suddenly stopping on one of the main roads of our neighborhood.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I have some money and that establishment over there gives me some ideas."

I looked at where she was looking and I found the big sign illuminated with neon lights of an eccentric motel.

"That's stupid, we must go back to your house in less than an hour…" That comment was made more for me than for her, the truth is that since I saw her when I arrived at her parents' house I had to suppress the impulse to rip her clothes off right there. "Is there any place you'd like to go before going back?"

She didn't respond, but she extended her hand for me to take it and we walked together towards a place that seemed familiar after some steps. It was the neighborhood near to her parent's house, to be more precise, the same place where her old middle school was located, where my "self" of three years ago and the Haruhi of six years ago saw each other for the first time. We both stood in front the the main entrance.

"Tell me, _John_ , do you still keep the adventurous spirit of back then?" She asked.

"What do you have in mind?"

"I'd simply like to remember the good old times."

With that said, she began to climb the wall, and a moment after she opened the door, gaining me access to the interior.

We walked to the yard, which in all these year had barely suffered from any significant changes.

"And what do we do now? Do you want to write something?"

"No… I just wanted us to come here, together… this place is very special, don't you think?"

Of course it is… chronologically speaking, it was were we saw each other for the first time. It's moving that she remembers it with so much love.

"I wonder if someone ever saw the message we left here."

"I believe so…" A voice from the other side of the yard responded. I stood in front of Haruhi as soon as I recognized it. "I was far away from here, in the system you know as Altair… this planet didn't hold the least of my interest back then, but something as important as what I saw one day merited a trip of almost sixteen light years to come back to this rock…" Haruhara came out of the shadows, followed by Koizumi. Shamisen was on her bike… Why the hell is Shamisen with her? She continued with her chat: "I could barely believe that an entity as powerful as Atomosk existed in this world and I hadn't noticed in my first visit… fortunately, you made sure to show me the way… all with just one phrase you wrote in my natal tongue on this same ground: 'Here I am.'"

"Where the hell had you gone?" Haruhi reproached the esper completely ignoring Haruhara.

"He's been with me." The alien said ahead of him. "But that's not important… what's important is that you guys are here, and we have a business to take care of…"

"Absolutely no, we won't negotiate at all with you." I told her while I searched for a route to escape through.

"You don't have any alternatives…" By then the distance between us was very short and I could see that perverse gesture that gave me goosebumps. "What's wrong boy? Are you scared?"

"No." I half lied. I wasn't scared that she pulled another monster out of my head, I was scared for whatever she could do to Haruhi.

"How courageous… unfortunately for you, I don't believe you… of course you're scared, and a lot…. Let the light be born then!"

She raised her double guitar, but not to attack me, instead, she began to say a chant while agitating the instrument over her head. I immediately felt that my temples compressed and I could hear the screams of Haruhi, begging her to stop while I fell to the ground rolled into a ball holding my skull with both hands.

"It will only be once more, I'm only missing one piece and everything will be over." I heard from her lips without being able to focus my eyes on her.

A metallic member that I calculated would be twice the thickness of my head went through my forehead. As soon as it touched the ground with its tip, it raised me while the rest of the body left my painful head, and when it was finally completely "born", it threw me some meters away, leaving only a certain reminiscence of the pain.

The mechanical beast had a lead color. The same way as the last time, it had the shape of a hand and it "stood" on the ring, middle and index fingers, while the thumb and the pinky fell on its sides, slightly giving it the aspect of a gorilla, I calculate it reached five feet in height… How the hell did that thing go through my skull without killing me? I would've sworn that the machine would obey Haruhara's orders, but it wasn't the case. As soon as it opened the countless eyes it had on its torso, it sent a ferocious attack against the alien, forcing her to show off her big repertoire of acrobatics while avoiding the retractile fingers of that advanced piece of engineering.

Recovered halfway through, I ran to Haruhi to shelter her and taking advantage of the turmoil, we both rushed to get to Koizumi, who watched the fight, inexpressive.

"Are you okay?" I asked him as soon as we were near him. He didn't even turn to see us.

"That robot seemed like a big problem…" He said whispering. "If he escapes from here, someone could get hurt."

It was true. Haruhara seemed to have a hard time containing it. In one of the many attacks, the android reached the alien with its index, taking her to the school's main lecture hall, demolishing it on the way. So it was her fault that so many things happened in our city… they weren't accidents after all.

"Are you suggesting we help her?" I asked.

"It could be a little hard, given that we don't have our abilities at hand like Asahina or Nagato… if I could only use my powers without having to be in a closed space…"

I turned towards the girl with the yellow headband who watched the battle with anxiety. Koizumi, despite speaking coherently, seemed to be in some kind of trance and continued without looking at us, as if he was hypnotized.

"Fine." Haruhi said suddenly to the esper, making me confused.

"Go ahead and help her."

"As you wish." He said barely looking up.

I still didn't precisely understand what was happening, but I saw Koizumi give a couple of steps to then levitate some meters over the ground and at a good height light up the red sphere of energy that characterized him.

"But what…? How did he do that?" I exclaimed bewildered.

"It's an emergency." Haruhi justified herself for freeing the powers of her vice commander while we saw how he flew to the encounter of the mechanical hand and began to attack it with strong energy discharges.

That way, the alien and the esper gave a more equilibrated fight to their powerful opponent, however, it was still a serious problem trying to completely control it and up to that point, a good part of the school patio was already materially destroyed.

It was at the precise moment in which Koizumi avoided a ferocious attack of the thumb when a light blue impact sank the "gorilla" some centimeters into the ground. Nandaba and his party arrived without making any type of contact with the other team and all five of them (counting Ninamori and Canti) began to subdue the hand.

"Perhaps we should go." I told Haruhi in a low voice.

"Are you crazy? We just found Koizumi, we should at least find out why the hell he disappeared."

Just when I was thinking about her words, Nandaba came projected towards us and landed at some steps from where we were. He turned furious to look at me while he got up.

"Why the hell did you take the cap off?"

"What cap…?"

"The one I gave you the other day, you idiot, if you had it on, Haruko wouldn't have opened the channel."

He didn't allow me to respond and he faced the beast, which ignoring the rest of its real contenders decided that Haruhi and I looked more interesting. Nandaba tried to block its way, but the monster only had to snap its fingers to move him out of the way, leaving Haruhi and I at its mercy. There was no time to escape and the only thing that came to mind was to hold her against my chest, putting my back towards the machine… the feeling of being on the verge of dying is beginning to become familiar, I thought about that when seeing that big thumb raise over our head, decided to give the only and overwhelming final blow. To my surprise, the gigantic finger fell vertically over us, but it didn't impact us.

"Yuki!" Haruhi yelled.

I turned to find Nagato standing between us and the beast; she had both hands raised and with them she had intercepted the metallic finger tip. Her face, although impassible, was tinted in a uncommon red and her feet were buried almost an inch into the ground.

Without thinking twice, Nandaba took advantage of the distraction to hit with its bass the gigantic palm, getting it more than twenty meters away and allowing the rest of the fighters to continue with their attack, putting us away from danger. A very unfriendly look congested his face again while addressing Nagato:

"I warned you not to intervene, I told you if you dared…."

"I didn't use any protocols of data manipulation to protect these people, I only used the characteristics of design of my interface without having to alter the surroundings or any other type of information, technically I haven't done anything illegal, so you can't say I violated the policy of no intervention that your dependency put over me."

Nandaba looked at her with fury for some seconds. Seeing that he didn't have any arguments against her, he went back to the fight, leaving us at the care of our reliable humanoid interface.

Some minutes after, the monster was finally being taken down… come on, it wasn't so hard, there were only needed three experts in combat from the Bureau, a crazy alien and an unrecognizable esper whom could already use his powers without being in a closed space. Haruhara gave the final blow, and seconds after, a loud explosion reduced to ashes the remains of the machine. Ignoring all the people present, Haruhara searched among the trifles left by the fallen robot.

"Damn it, it wasn't in this one either…" She complained to herself.

"Leave!" Nandaba suddenly yelled, distracting the alien from her search and getting everyone's attention. "You don't have any privileges in this planet! I'll arrest you if you don't leave at once!"

A taunt represented in a soundly burst of laughter came out of Haruhara's mouth.

"You and who else, Naota? When I left this planet, you were a kid that believed you could eat the world… I see you haven't changed at all… How does your Bureau pretend to kick me out of here? This planet is inhabited by amoeba compared to mine! You're like a flea complaining that the dog belongs to it! You couldn't kick me out of here not even with all your agents and I won't leave until I get what I want!"

"Agents? I alone am enough to put this bass in your nose and take it back out with a kick on your…!" He responded quickly, blinded by rage while I covered Haruhi's ears.

Ninamori's pleas trying to calm him down collided with a wall made of pure rage, completely out of control, Nandaba jumped and released a first and soundly guitar blow that almost reached Haruhara's skull. She, confident and still smiling avoided it and they began to interchange blows with their instruments. On its own initiative, Haruhara's Vespa, manned only by Shamisen, parked at a reasonable distance and Koizumi stood next to it; while Canti and Ninamori stood next to us, forming a group around the contenders.

I never imagined that the impact between a pair of guitars could sound like this. I had heard of heavy metal, but this is ridiculous. I must admit it: Nandaba is great, but Haruhara is superior, plus her guitar looks more powerful than the bass of the customs agent. In a powerful clash that literally raised the dust of several meters around them, Nandaba was dragged a considerable distance backwards, and he breathed agitated while shooting an irritated look at the alien.

"Let's leave it like this, Naota. We don't have to continue with this, you and I know how it will end…" She blurted out with a cynical and confident smile.

"That was only the warm up…" He took a deep breath and made his call: 'Canti!'"

The blue android jumped into the improvised combat arena and landed some centimeters behind the boy making the school patio shake, Nandaba, without turning around to see him, gave him the bass. As if the scene wasn't already rare enough, an enormous jaw came out of the robot's torax and it literally devoured the boy… After chewing him for some seconds, the machine's blue paint turned red, getting rid of his typical amicable aura and making him look truly terrifying. Haruhara's smile became even bigger.

"Come and show me how much you've grown…" She whispered.

Fast like a demon, the red android reached the alien, throwing a low hit that forced us all to cover our faces due to the crashing wave. When we looked again, he was alone, but looking up towards the sky. We all turned towards it then, seeing Haruhara floating over our heads. Canti followed her and the remaining of the fight was aerial, both fought following each other and when they made contact, the impact shook the windows of the whole neighborhood… the fight was well-balanced and at some point I thought they could spent all night flying like that without one taking advantage over the other. Fortunately, we didn't have to wait too long. The sound of police sirens and firefighters at the distance froze the fight.

Both landed on the damaged school terrain, and in a process that I couldn't see with detail, Nandaba abandoned the robot's body.

We all became quiet the moment when Haruhara rode her bike, knowing that the problem, at the exact moment, stopped being the Bureau's and Haruhara's… it had just become an internal problem for the SOS Brigade.

"Come with us, Koizumi… The Agency is looking for you and we have to convince them that you aren't a traitor like they believe…" Haruhi began, reaching her hand out to the esper, at a dozen meters away from us.

He didn't raise his eyes, he continued having them buried on the ground and close to a minute went by for him to do anything… the sirens sounded dangerously close and there wasn't much time left to think… if he didn't move, we'd subdue him and we'd take him by force… and before we could take a step towards him, like in slow motion, he began to turn around… turning his back on us. Speechless we saw him walk towards Haruhara's bike and sit down behind her, holding onto her waist.

"I told you he'd choose us- _Nya_." She said talking to Shamisen while she saw us with her playful and perverse eyes.

The bike elevated some meters off the ground, leaving us at the crime scene, confused and disappointed.

"It'll be best if the authorities don't find us here." Asahina said with a sad voice… When did she arrive? She took Haruhi's and Nandaba's hand, making him blush and getting a grimace from Ninamori. "It'll be best that we leave fast."

"Damn it…" I whispered.

"Yeah… I didn't expect that from Koizumi." Haruhi responded.

"Oh, it's not that… it's almost one in the morning… your dad is going to kill me."

With that said, Asahina transported us the same moment I saw a police officer entering through the other side of the school yard.

 **Chapter 4.**

 **End.**

* * *

 **Translator's Notes:** Hey guys, it's me again! Hehe… It's Summer where I live and I've been busy doing summery stuff. Haha. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope I did a better job with the translation this time. **SomeOldBlock** thank you for the review and your observations… I have to agree with you that some parts didn't read that well on the last chapter… I know it's impossible to see it, but pepsipez' writing is amazing on his original language, and even though I understand it when I read, it's not that easy to translate since he uses very complex words and sentence structures. I really hope I did better this time! His works deserve a good translation…

About the chapter, well, it seems Koizumi is siding with the enemy, which I didn't expect… I like Koizumi and I always thought he was a very loyal friend to Haruhi… I wonder how this will turn out… what is Haruhara is looking for… and Sasaki… that was really unexpected… I wonder if Haruhi will want to kick her ass… lol I'm hoping we get to see some answers next chapter… by the way, we're getting close to the end of this story so stay tuned!


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

Out of respect to Koizumi's previous work and loyalty, Haruhi asked for some concessions on his regard in the Agency, like reporting him as sick during finals, since she continues to hope that he will come back and take them sooner or later. In some way I also share her opinion. Fortunately, Mr. Suzumiya didn't make a big deal about our delay that night, although he decided to give us one less hour in our next date, and knowing that his temper is as unstable as his daughter's, we decided not to refute his decision.

"What was Haruhara looking for that night?" I asked Ninamori during lunch, who was in the club room with the incomplete brigade during lunch time as designed by Nandaba.

"We aren't sure, but we believe that a colleague or ally would try to make sure a device that would allow a transfer between Suzumiya and her arrives…"

"Is that possible?"

"The universe out there is much bigger than you could ever imagine. If something is impossible here, surely in some place of the galaxy somebody has solved it. Your alien friend must know about that."

* * *

We spent the last classes reviewing local and regional universities brochures by order of the academic body, we did it guarded by the vocational advisor during the class that belonged to the still convalescent Okabe once the school found out that Haruhara was an impostor.

While I read without much effort, one of the many brochures caught my attention in particular. The picture of the document was of the Akamon: The red door, one of the many emblematic places of the University of Tokyo, and yes, as you surely imagine, it was advertising of the most prestigious universities in the country. That wasn't what called my attention though, it rather was the emphasis on the undergraduate studies the brochure showed.

"A bachelor's in literature…? So boring." Haruhi shot looking over my shoulder.

"Do you have an issue with books? Due to people that think like you, the population don't read anymore… I'm sure that in less than a decade, the internet will be the source of all knowledge instead of libraries."

"Internet is better than the T.V., don't you think?"

"It's a matter of perspective… from my point of view, the devil is the devil… anyway, why are you judging me?" I asked turning around and looking at the brochures on her table, noticing that she also had the ones from the University of Tokyo on top. "What will you do that will be more fun than literature?"

"Law."

"Call me an idiot, but law isn't precisely the most entertaining major in history."

"Idiot. I'm not trying to be a lawyer, but according to this brochure, my choice will be favored if I study law before going here…"

This has to be a joke.

"The Police Academy?"

"I could take my admission test now, but I'd go into the local regular force." she began excited. "But if I wait a little and I get a bachelor's in law I could enroll in the Special Forces of Autodefense."

I massaged my nasal septum and then I quickly looked at the excited young girl seated behind me. Her brown hair had grown some centimeters this year, but it continued falling over her shoulders only partially tied by her inseparable yellow hairband. Her face, although normally full of determination, was of fine and charming features, and let's not even talk about her figure… in effect, she's got the physical condition that many athletes would envy, but she's still of delicate edges… I simply can't picture her as a police officer.

"You're brilliant for a lot of things… sometimes I think that for anything you decide to do… why a police officer? I'm sure that you reach the dream of so many young girls our age of becoming an idol or a voice actress… perhaps you could do both things at the same time, you could make big progress in science, or with a little help from Nagato, become the first woman to get to Mars…"

"That's mundane." She said with a serious face. "My talents shouldn't be wasted in such trivial things! My mission will be to help the community! Perhaps the world!"

She began to vomit such an amount of nonsense about it that I simply couldn't retain them all, but I truly enjoy seeing her so happy dreaming with that so promising future. I have no doubts that she can do what she wishes, but it worries me that she tries to do something as dangerous.

"In any way, it's a far away dream still… we don't even know if we will get into the University of Tokyo, at least I have serious doubts about it."

Her face grew a little sad after hearing those words.

"You are prohibited from having that type of negative thoughts. We've studied a lot and I bet you anything that you'll get in."

"What could I bet against you? Frankly, I think that everything I have belongs to you in some way."

She thought for a while with the same evil expression of a kid that gets the key for a huge candy store.

"Your last name."

"Excuse me?"

"If you get in to the university, what you'll lose is your last name."

"That's ridiculous!"

"Is it?"

Her smile reached new levels of luminescence while we looked at each other. I think I should start worrying about my last name...

* * *

Despite the open betrayal of our esper, there were other matters that kept me on the edge of my seat. First of all, Haruhi's safety, which according to my perception was already compromised… on the other hand; I have the matter about our immediate future. I mean, independently of the fact that we solved the issue of our problematic galactic guest, we still had to think what we would do at the end of high school, which would happen in less than a month. And as if that wasn't enough, Sasaki hadn't mentioned again the proposition she made days ago, even when her attitude told me she hadn't given up on it. What should I do? Even if Haruhi hasn't mentioned it again, it's important to take into account that she left because our life together didn't completely fulfill her… fortunately, we don't have money issues, we weren't together either by obligation… even despite how difficult her character is, we stayed together because we wanted to… Kyon-Ni made me realize it, and up until today, nothing has changed: I love her and I want to always be with her, and it seems that for that condition to be met, I must change something.

"Perhaps not so much as to change it…" Asahina said to me this afternoon. Ever since the incident with Sasaki, she's become my confident, I have a special trust on her due to the fact that Haruhi and I both are her friends. "But I… eh… I hope not to sound too aggressive… I think that you should show more initiative."

"I've heard that before…"

"I look at you as someone that simply waits for things to happen, while Suzumiya is proactive and if things don't happen, she'll go search for them. After living together for a year, perhaps she expected you to do something else."

"Well maybe she should learn to express her wants rather than assuming I know them by simply looking at her."

"Yes, it might be, but she has you in such a high regard and believes you are so intelligent, that she doesn't think that she needs to tell you. It'll be good for you both to talk about it next time."

I reflected about the words of our pretty ronin while I walked to work. I tried to picture several panoramas, and in all, the conclusion was similar, and it represented a big change in the life of the both of us.

That way, on Friday night, while getting back home at one in the morning, I took my phone to make a couple of transcendental calls. The first one to Haruhi.

"I won't be able to go see you tomorrow, I have a couple of pending issues at my parents' house." I lied.

"What type of issues?"

"I must explain my sister that Shamisen won't go back home in a while. But my whole Sunday will be for you, okay?"

After convincing her, I had to make the second call, it was an important mission and I only trusted the three women in the brigade to do that type of job, and the abilities that could help me in this situation, would be the ones from our traveler from the future.

"Asahina, I apologize for calling this late. Were you asleep?"

"Don't worry… is there something wrong?"

"Not at all, but I need to ask you for a favor."

* * *

On Saturday morning I met Asahina outside the train station, she looked beautiful with a matching white and pink outfit crowned with a wicker hat over her caramel hair.

"I apologize this was so sudden, but it's something important and you are the person I trust the most for this type of thing."

"Oh… thank you… eh… can I ask where we're going?"

"You'll find out sooner or later… I need you to come with me to the commercial district, there is something I want to buy Haruhi, but she mustn't know."

Her eyes sparked with emotion, I suppose that figuring out what will happen that day. Yes, I'd play my last card to keep the person I knew now more than ever was the woman of my life by my side. From that moment on, Asahina became something like a fairy godmother and she unconditionally offered guiding me through the stores and giving me the guide I needed to spend my savings of more than a year.

A person's journey tend to be dependent on the actions that person takes, I have realized that I've spent too much time in my comfort zone and with that I've neglected the emotional well-being of someone as demanding as Haruhi. Without any doubts she's the type of person that will search for new emotions and experiment new things, but even her, in this process of becoming an adult, needs to lay a foundation on something. That's what I'm going to try to give her, in exchange, I'll stop being dragged by her nonsense and I'll take charge of that part of my life, I'll actively participate in those new things so her spirit doesn't decline and so I myself don't become the boring sedentary whom she surely fears I'll turn into.

"It's good to know that you'll do things that way." Asahina tells me a little after expressing to her those ideas while we sit at the tiny tables of an outdoor restaurant, while we take care of some ice cream.

"Will I be successful? You know the answer, right?"

" _Classified information."_ She radiantly tells me full of confidence. "What else is in your plans?"

"I'll take classes in something… perhaps martial arts, we go through weird things every so often and I'm getting tired of being the only one that can't contribute anything. I'll also look for a new job."

"Do you already know what you'll study?"

"I've decided to go with the literature."

"Does Suzumiya know it?"

"Yes, and she thinks it's boring and will surely try to make me change my mind."

"Has she decided what she'll study?"

"It's gotten into her head the crazy idea to be a police officer… can you imagine that?"

"I sure do…"

"She won't make it, right?" I cautiously asked when I saw her faking demency. "Will she make it? I need to know! My last name is at stake!"

"Let's keep searching, it's getting late and you still need to go to work, don't you?"

Our march continued through the glamorous stores I never imagined I walked by. All types of jewelry, some of the most expensive and extravagant pieces were passed in front of my eyes, making me really worried about my budget… it was a fact, I needed another job. Asahina became thoughtful for a moment when she heard me said that… I know that expression: it's not that she's thinking something, but that she's listening to someone else.

"Understood…" She suddenly said, making me fear for my safety. She suddenly got up and looked at her watch. "Could you come with me?"

I acceded a little indecisive while she guided me through the street until we exited the commercial district and we went into a calm and not very populated residential neighborhood. We walked some hundreds of meters until we arrived at one of the main roads, which even though was still calm, was also more traveled. My guide stopped at a corner and consulted her watch again.

"Why are we here?" I asked her while I looked at people that walked by towards the closest train station.

"Eh… it's nothing… I wanted to walk around…"

"Do you know this area?"

"No… I mean, yes." She anxiously said looking at both sides of the street. "Please, don't ask me anything else or I'll get in trouble… by the way, could you please step ahead?"

Without thinking much about it, I acceded and I took a step forward towards where she indicated and I faced her to find out what she was up to.

Something hit my side with enough intensity to knock me down, and some seconds later, the weight of a man rested on top of me.

"I'm so sorry." The man, who was in his thirties, apologized while tried to pick up all the books and documents that were spread out on the floor when he tripped with me.

"Don't worry, it was my fault." My English wasn't the best, but without a doubt I could communicate with a foreigner if I needed to.

"Finally! Someone that understands me, I've spent hours looking for someone that can help me out… I arrived some hours ago and nobody has been able to tell me where to go and I'm afraid I'm lost."

Asahina and I talked with that curious foreigner, American according to what he said whom by falling asleep in the train, arrived to our locality by accident and he didn't know how to go to the country's capital. I found out in those forty-five minutes of talking that he was a professor in a prestigious university in his country and that he'd stay for some months in ours, as an interchange professor. Taking advantage of the situation, he began to ask us about customs and symbols of our culture, and to be honest, I was surprised about the knowledge I have about the subject.

"What do you do?" He asked almost at the end of our peaceful chat.

"I'm still in high school, although I have a part time job, but I'm thinking I need a change of environment before going to college."

"What a coincidence… what university are you going to go?"

"It will sound pretentious, but I'll take the test for Toudai, same as my girlfriend."

"I understand." He turned towards Asahina. "If I were you, I wouldn't leave such a beautiful young girl alone either."

"Oh, no, she's only my friend." I intercepted, correcting his mistake while I noticed the blush on the cheeks and ears of the time traveler.

When we finally left him outside of the train station so he could continue on his way, he looked at me with a certain interest.

"What's your name boy?" I told him my name (the real one), and he stood thoughtful for some seconds before searching for something in one of his coat pockets.

"It's a kind of complicated name… do you have a nickname?"

"Eh… we call him Kyon for short." Asahina intervened; she then shrugged her shoulders faced with the reproaching face I gave her.

"That's much better… if you want a change of environment as you say and manage to get into the University of Tokyo, don't hesitate to get in touch with me, I'm urgently needing an assistant and guide, and you seem like a serious guy. I'll also be in Toudai."

With that said, he said goodbye with a badly pronounced "sayonara" while handing me a business card. We saw him go into the station and seconds after, the train where he surely was went on its way.

"You planned this, right?" I asked the tea young expert while I looked at the card.

"Things must be this way."

"And tell me, is it in my interest to get in touch with that man in the future?"

"You must figure that out yourself. Let's go back to the commercial zone, we still need to find what we're looking for."

I listened to her and I put the card away in my pocket, I'd have time to think in the proposition some other time.

By the way, the card said:

Prof. Robert Langdon.

Harvard University.

* * *

After a couple of more hours intensively searching and a scary feet pain, I obtained the searched item, it was very beautiful and without a doubt, Haruhi will like it. I only needed to find the right moment to give it to her now. Perhaps the next day, Sunday. However, destiny, in its endless efforts to trip me out, decided that day wouldn't be The Day. At around one in the afternoon, after going back home to shower and get ready for work, my phone rang.

"I won't be able to see you tomorrow." My crazy girlfriend informed me without even greeting me first.

"Do you have another date?"

"Don't be stupid… something unexpected came up."

"Okay, when will I see you again? There's something you should know."

"Wait for my call, okay…? I also have something I'd like to tell you."

Being a little confused by her words, I ignored without trying the intense looks that Sasaki gave me during work and it wasn't until after break that she talked to me again.

"Have you thought about what we talked before?" She asked taking a seat across from me at the table where I was finishing my canned coffee.

"Yes. In so many different ways and in many different panoramas… and in all I arrive at the same conclusion. I don't think it's a good idea."

"Numbers, Kyon. I invite you to think in numbers. Like I told you that day, the proposal I make alludes to a mutual benefit, I even think that Suzumiya will accept it well if we make the right argument."

Numbers? This whole problem comes down to just numbers… she's really beginning to scare me. One more time I was left engrossed with that reflexion and I didn't respond, which made her assume she had won, and after saying goodbye waving a hand, she left smiling, leaving me there.

* * *

How do you know when you face a key moment in your life? Perhaps it was that the feeling that I should've experimented at that moment. The night arrived and that Saturday went by me, while I turned around in my bed too big for only me and I insistently looked at the night stand, where I had put away the gift for Haruhi, which had taken almost forty thousand yens away from me. The question that tormented me was: What type of scenario would be ideal to give it her? Perhaps a romantic dinner under candle lights? Or perhaps a walk by the river…? I could barely believe it was me who considered such elaborated scenarios, but that'd be my new life philosophy. Resigned with my lack of sleep, I decided to shower at around five in the morning and search online some things I'd try to do in the following months. Just as I told Asahina, I was decided to learn something else, and after visiting some links I found an alternative among the schools of Kendo. From the incident last year I had certain affinity and ability with knives, and I became determined to visit one of those schools during spring break.

My day would've surely continued with the same monotony if not because the phone rang. At first I thought it was Haruhi again, changing the itinerary at the last moment, faithful to her habits, but the caller ID showed a private number. Puzzled, I took the call.

"I'm so glad I found you. We have an emergency." The feminine and amicable voice said at the other side.

"Eh… who is this?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. This is Mori." Well… her voice is unrecognizable on the phone.

"What happened?"

"It's about Suzumiya." My heart flipped upside down. "She disappeared some minutes ago."

"She did what?"

"We're coming to get you soon." Without saying anything else, she hung up. The bell rang only some seconds after… I don't think they're that fast…

I found Nagado when I opened the door, more pallid than normal.

"Suzumiya Haruhi has left."

I let her in, but I decided to ask her something else, just when I was about to speak, my phone rang again.

"Suzumiya isn't here?" Asahina exclaimed with her voice broken due to the crying without letting me speak. "I need to see you, can I go to your house?"

"Eh… of course…"

As soon as those words were said, the call was lost, but Asahina materialized herself in the house's living room.

"I apologize for arriving so abruptly, but this is an emergency." She excused herself while she dried the tears of her reddened eyes.

Not a minute went by and the black taxi of Arakawa stopped by my front porch and both espers got out of it. And as if the scene wasn't as troubling, Nandaba, Ninamori and Canti appeared a little after, even the robot looked scared while doing a reverence as an apology when coming into the house.

Finally, something like a provisional SOS Brigade established the quarters in my living room, beginning that improvised emerging assembly.

"Okay… does anyone want to explain to me what is that about Haruhi disappearing?" I began feeling like the most ignorant being in the universe.

"At about seven minutes ago, it became impossible for me to determine the location of Suzumiya Haruhi, the same way it happened with Koizumi Itsuki some days ago." Nagato said with plain voice, but a little faster than normal.

"My bosses informed me that the temporal breech had frozen… I know it's hard to understand, but I can't give any more details…" Asahina said. She took my hands with sadness. "I'm so sorry… you were so close…"

"The power that Suzumiya feeds us is fading and it's impossible for us trying to locate her… we have to utilize the oldest method." Mori said, looking like the calmest in the group.

"And what's that method?"

"Search for her."

"What about you guys?" I asked the bureau agents.

"According to what we know, your girlfriend met with Haruko just before disappearing…" Nandaba responded, with the same unfriendly tone, but involuntarily showing certain empathy towards me.

"Any news about Koizumi?"

"No. Although it wouldn't be a big surprise if the three of them were together." Mori answered me.

"By the way… Does anyone know why Haruhara has my cat?"

"Cats' brain patterns serve as a communication channel to other parts of the galaxy. When I was a boy I had a cat named Miyu-Miyu, Haruko used it as a communicator back then."

"That's ridiculous… ah, it doesn't matter… we must find Haruhi… Any ideas about where to start?"

"We sent people to her house as soon as we noticed her absence, but she wasn't there."

"Well… then I don't know why the hell we are still here wasting time… let's separate and search for her throughout the city… let's just hope she's still in this world…" And that really worried me… if Haruhi had left this reality again, she had done it without me this time… it hurt me to think about living in a world without her, of course, only if the world could deal with her absence for a long time.

Showing off my balance, I dialed Haruhi's phone while I drove my bike with just one hand, and as it was expected, the call didn't go through. I went across the streets of the city with desperation for almost a couple of hours without knowing with certainty where to go. I visited the most emblematic places to her: the park, the creek, the school, the train station and even her old middle school, now cordoned off by the police, and as I was marking places off, the difficult situation was becoming into a frank crisis. Mori made sure to let me know about that in one of the so many calls while I pedaled to my parent's house… when going through the neighborhood, instead of going through the shortest way, I decided to go through that one curve… how didn't I think about it before… the jacaranda tree… our first kiss...

Sometimes I wonder why I search in the most obvious places last… perhaps I should've started here and I wouldn't have arrived so late… Effectively, Haruhi was there, and as everyone thought, Haruhara and Koizumi were with her as well. Both women were seated on the bench and seemed to have been chatting for a while, Haruhara had one of her arms around the girl with the yellow ribbon shoulders, whom seemed a little depressed, the esper was at some meters from her, on the yellow motorcycle, accompanied by Shamisen.

"Ah, the charming prince finally arrives." Haruhara said when she saw me abandoning the bicycle at the mercy of gravity while getting close to her.

"Haruhi… it's dangerous to be here, we must go home." I told her trying by all means to ignore the alien and once again fearing for my head.

"You shouldn't worry about that boy…" The alien said letting go of Haruhi and getting up from the bench… she looked particularly happy. "Your girlfriend has told me many things about you and about her… I tried to bring through you a mechanism that would allow me to grant her wish, but according to what I heard, that won't be needed."

"Leave her alone…" I warned her and then I talked to Haruhi again. "You shouldn't listen to her…"

"That's the most interesting part, Kyon…" Haruhara continued while her twisted and already chilling smile degenerated into a grimace of evil enjoyment. "...the thing isn't that she doesn't believe in me and in what I say, the point is that I believe in her… we've chatted already and we both know that I'm the only means through which she can make her wish come true… from the beginning I took the wrong way with you all, I pretended to be your teacher and I got asylum with the Tsuruya family… they should eat less smoked cheese in that house… I tried to bring technology from other places and obtain by force what I was looking for… but that wasn't the way."

"What are you talking about?" Once again that horrible fear… this time it was so intense, that it had me pinned to the ground.

Still invaded by the feeling, I saw her turning towards Haruhi and kneeling in front of her, who looked at me with a rare expression in the eyes. She took one of her hands and talked in a maternal tone which contrasted with her maligne demeanor:

"Poor girl… I know what you're going through… I'll fix your problem and everything will be okay… you only have to tell me: What's what you wish the most?"

Only after Haruhara said those words I noticed the environment around us. A couple of cars stopped some meters behind me letting a good amount of agents colleagues of Koizumi out, and with them, Nagato and Asahina. None of them knew what to do at the moment and no one imagined what would happen there.

Haruhi spoke then, responding to Haruhara's question, but talking to me:

"I want to be with you…"

When that sentence ended, she lowered her eyes to the ground and Haruhara got up… she looked confused at the beginning and looked at her hands disoriented. Around me, the espers shook their head, apparently preys of dizziness.

Asahina's eyes got filled with terror while taking one hand to her ear, she looked like she had lost communication with her bosses. In the same way, Nagato turned towards the sky, like searching for an answer that didn't arrive.

Something had changed, I, myself, despite my lack of abilities had felt it, the wind became stronger and shook the electrical wires. Due to the many noises, it wasn't until they appeared next to me that I noticed the arrival of Nandaba and his party on their gray motorcycle.

I could finally move and taking advantage of the apparent confusion from the alien I got to Haruhi and I held her cheeks, making her look at me.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry… but I thought it was the only way." She responded with her voice slightly broken.

"What did you do…?"

I turned towards the alien with pinkish hair who had recovered her evil smile and had begun to float some meters over us.

"I can't believe it… yes… yes…! DAMN IT, YES!" She euphorically yelled.

As a response to her exclamation, a wind gust almost knocked over all of us, making the tree tops rustled and shaking the windows from all the city. I took Haruhi in my arms, who seemed very weak and I brought her to where all the others were, apparently I was the only one that didn't completely understand what was happening and I had to ask the mandatory question to Nandaba, who looked at the motorcyclist with rage.

"What the hell is happening?"

"What happens boy… is that Haruko obtained what she wanted… and if well it isn't a planet, this city will pay the price for it." He looked at me with eyes full of anxiety. "Haruko has stolen your girlfriend's powers." People inside their homes didn't seem to notice the presence of the floating Haruhara, they were rather surprised with the sudden change in weather and the windows began to close. "It's only a matter of time… I've seen her done that before… she'll open a gigantic N.O. channel and she'll be able to go wherever she wants. The bad news is that the whole city will disappear in the process."

"You got what you wanted!" I yelled at Haruhara after listening to the explanation from the boy with the blue bass. "Go! There's no need for anyone to get hurt!" After saying that, with horror I noticed that Haruhi had fainted in my arms.

Haruhara looked at me from the air with her face congested with power.

"And waste my time and leave away before using this magnificent power? Do you really think that I care in the most minimum what happens to this city or to any of you? You're the galaxy's waste! No one will notice if you disappear!"

"Wait…!" I heard Koizumi's voice for the first time in days. He was baggy-eyed and his voice carried a deep touch of disappointment. "You promised that no one would get hurt… you promised…"

"That I'd take you with me… yeah well, I crossed my fingers when I said that…" She responded with cynicism, letting out a soundly laugh after that made the strong wind that was hitting the city increased.

"Bitch! I should've finished you when I had the chance!" Nandaba yelled while rushing towards Haruhara, thrown by Canti while preparing an extremely potent hit with the blue bass.

However, when he got to her and he threw the blow, Haruhara stopped him with a bare hand and without any effort.

"Now more than ever, Naota, you aren't a rival for me."

Barely moving, she slapped the young agent and threw him to the ground with such violence that I thought I heard some bones cracking. Ninamori yelled his name as in a dream while she and Canti ran to his encounter, in a small crater in the pavement some meters away from us.

That was Haruhi's power being used in a bad way, degenerated and given to an evil and cruel being… that was the beginning of the end of my home town.

"Haruko!" Haruhi suddenly exclaimed exhausted, and reaching a hand towards her, it seemed she had noticed everything was bad. "I have another wish… you can't resist granting it to me… I want the opportunity to undo what I've done…"

 **Chapter 5.**

 **End.**

* * *

Well, we're reaching the end.

Leave a comment about what you think. See ya next update!


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6.**

 **January 31st, a year ago.**

"Why do you sacrifice yourself like this?" Haruhi-NI asks, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Because I love her. This isn't a sacrifice."

"What do you mean…?"

"A sacrifice is something you do even when you don't want to, with the desire to obtain a benefit or major good… I wish with all my heart that she has a long and happy life… if I must offer my life for that, I'll do it with joy. I'm not doing something that I don't want to do, therefore, I'm not making any sacrifices."

"Kyon (Ni) used to say things like that all the time."

"I wish you had listened to him."

"Nothing will be left after the closed space falls down." She warns me.

"I know."

The most monstrous wave I had ever seen was in front of me. Gunkan-Jima had already given up half of its territory to the furious ocean, only a destroyed fraction that soon would form part of the sea was left, along with me and the defeated SOS-Ni Brigade. I wasn't afraid, perhaps like the ancient samurais, I felt satisfied from having completed my duty and I was in peace with the death that was approaching me. I didn't close my eyes, I didn't secretly ask the sky for my destiny to change… I was simply waiting for the end.

Curiously, in an instant the water's deafening noise stopped. The wave, however, was still erected over the island, ready to give the final blow, time literally stopped. Confused, I turned towards the invading brigade. Kyon-Ni was still laid down, dead in Haruhi-Ni's arms, the other three impostors were inert and not even the hair over their heads moved. Time simply stopped going.

"Does she mean that much to you?"

"..." I assented.

"What sense does it make everything you did then? Why saving her life if at the end she won't share it with you?"

"That's unimportant."

"Of course it's important! I wouldn't want… I don't want to live without Kyon (Ni)...! What difference would it be between she and I if you die here?"

"I already told you once: she's better… she's more mature and will know how to overcome this loss. Plus, I won't really be gone as long as she remembers me. That's the real meaning of living, don't you think?"

"That's the most stupid thing I've ever heard."

"Perhaps it is… but something tells me that I wasn't the only one that believed that." I said while looking at the corpse that had turned me into a killer. "I firmly think that people, more than changing, can grow… they can turn not into different people, but in a bettered version of themselves. Haruhi is precisely going through that process. Haruhi is capricious, bothersome, and very selfish… but those peculiarities are precisely what make her so special… make you both so special, because I'm sure that he thought the same as me."

"Irremediable romantic men…" Haruhi-Ni laughed with sadness. "If I hadn't faked with so much eagerness that I didn't listen to him, we wouldn't have gotten to this… and even so, I don't regret anything, and I see that neither do you. You're right, you took Kyon's (Ni) life, you must take responsibility for that."

"That's why I'm here."

"I don't want you to be here… this is a reserved event for the members of the SOS (Ni) Brigade only… so you aren't welcome…" I couldn't avoid blinking a couple of times in the face of her affirmation, she wouldn't face me.

"You must leave now."

I tried to say something, but before the correct words appeared in my mind, a faint blue light began to cover my body at the time that, slowly, the island began to shake again.

"Haruhi (Ni)..."

"You mustn't say anything else… you have a debt with me for taking what I loved the most." She finally turned towards me. "Take well care of my other me… don't ever leave her alone, because if there's a place where the dead go, and you haven't fulfilled the agreement… I'll be waiting there to show you hell."

The noise and the water began to show their presence again. Asahina-Ni, Nagato-Ni and Koizumi-Ni went back to their trance and looked at me with an understanding expression on their faces, as if they had found out what her brigade leader and I had talked about. I didn't know what to say or do, so I didn't say or do anything. As if someone had put an enormous hook on my nape, a force pulled me up at an indescribable speed, I clearly felt when I crossed the water column that seconds after would completely sank the island of Hashima, when getting my eyes off the ground I could see the cracks on the dome of the close space which began to drop pieces of its ethereal matter down… when looking at the island again, it had disappeared under the sea water, and those violent invaders with it… the light finally covered my eyes and I wasn't able to see anything else. The ground stopped my fly a little after, and when turning my eyes towards my feet, I noticed the loose dirt on the sports fields of the North high school… it was in the afternoon, and here and there I could hear all kinds of manifestations of life: the ravens cawed, the treetops moved with the last breezes of January, a faraway radio threw notes into the air. Never, not even in that stupid school marathon from last year I had run so fast, there were many thoughts in my mind, but I could only give attention to one at the time, and the most important was to run, by simple logic: run, that will take you to the club room, she is in the club room… my lungs were getting squeezed while going through the lockers' area, the sweat dropped leaving a trail on my temples and chin… it doesn't matter, keep running… the muscles in my legs threatened to burst at any moment, it seems like a simple challenge, but for someone in my condition, those five hundred meters were a true challenge… ignore the pain! Keep running! The old building, smaller than the building where the regular classrooms are, looked particularly large to me this afternoon, I went up the stair jumping four steps at the time…

"He isn't here!" It was the voice I wanted to hear… she seemed desperate, almost as much as me.

I positioned myself at the end of the stairs breathing and begging for each cubic millimeter of air I could steal, at some meters of the clubroom door, I could see Koizumi's and Nagato's back under the frame.

"Yes, he is..." I said with a broken voice from the effort, making the alien and the esper turn immediately and Asahina lean out from the inside.

I could clearly hear Haruhi's heavy steps walk across the room from the window to the access and push them to the side. She stood in front of me, only separated for those ten meters, she looked as agitated as me...

"It's all over..." I told her recovering my breath.

"Of course not, idiot... it has just begun!"

* * *

"Why did you do it?" I asked with no hope she'd actually respond. Haruhi seemed extremely tired and kept her eyes open with difficulty.

"Because I don't want you to leave... but I don't want you to only stay just because you have to either..."

That's what is all about… about the fear she's got that my wish to be with her was tied to the responsibility to protect the world. No Haruhi. That's not going to happen... why? It's simple: I stay by your side because I want it that way, because after all this time I've known you I couldn't imagine a world without you and the things that define you, and that includes absolutely everything: your bad temper, your weird sense of what's right, your little patience and your wrong directed sense of morals, your countless stupid ideas and the obstinate mood which with you torture whoever gets on your way... your extremely tall responsibility diagram that doesn't fall despite facing the most absurd campaign, the white lies which with you get what you want, the shame that the good feelings of your heart make you feel and which you try to hide at any cost, that fake egocentrism in which you hide your worry for the people you love... nobody is perfect, not even you, and I thank life because it is this way. Even if the world wouldn't end tomorrow if I left you or if Haruhi-Ni hadn't entrusted you with me forever, or even now what you don't have that power that makes you so unique for the world... even in any of those scenarios... I'd be with you... there was no need to ask such a weird request, to this mixed wish between your eagerness to be that special being and stay with me, to that hybrid aspiration that wouldn't fill a void in your heart that you can only fill completely by accepting the state of your nature, the same way I did it one year ago... it's funny, back then I was willing to give my life for yours... I understand now that the biggest gift I can give you isn't to die for you, but to live for you... I will do that, but in return, I want you to offer the same.

That's what I'd tell her when it was all over however it happened. And I'd do it this way because she's showing me how far she's willing to go, how much she's willing to sacrifice.

After a moment, it stopped being only the wind, the ground began to subtly shake under our feet. Haruhara didn't seem to care much about the girl in my arms, but now, her being the carrier of Haruhi's powers, she ignored that her capacity to grant wishes wasn't always tied to her will.

Haruhi passed out again, I took her to one of the cars and I carefully set her down in one of the seats, to after go back to where Nandaba was, apparently badly hurt, fighting to get up.

"You can't fight like this, Naota..." Ninamori told him almost like in a plea. "Even if you were well, she's too strong, even if Canti helped you, you yourself have said that Haruko is to be feared... and with what she's just obtained..."

"That's not important!" The boy furiously screamed, breathing with difficulty and supporting himself on his bass to stand up. "We will die either way if no one tries to stop her."

After almost a minute of her painful fight, he was able to get up. Even with his agitated breath he called for Canti, whom diligently stood next to him. He gave him his bass threatening to fall again when losing her only support while the android dubiously received the instrument.

"Canti's strength will also decrease when you unite with him..." Ninamori continued with no real hope that the customs agent desisted.

The boy threw him a thankful look without taking his painful gesture off.

"Run away from here. If I lose, I want you to be far."

"No way."

Nandaba would be our last defense bastion and the predictions weren't very encouraging. I think that all the people present were expecting a miracle, and to our pleasure, the miracle happened.

Haruhara had begun to concentrate to create the N.O. channel which Nandaba has told us about and the pebbles on the ground levitated some centimeters, Canti got ready to devour the young man, but a small explosion in the air distracted us all. When we turned around, Haruhara looked at our group with surprise while her thorax smoked due to the attack she had just received. A pair of meters behind me, Koizumi had a hand extended towards her, which also released some smoke after having executed the distracting shot.

"I'll do it." The esper said, freeing himself from the scarf that covered the marks of his betrayal.

"You don't know what you're saying boy, you can't compare to her..."

"I know… that's why I won't do it alone." He looked at Canti with eyes full of determination, whom returned a confused look. "Of course, if you accept it."

There it was again, that Koizumi who only showed up in those moments like this one, who didn't have time to show us a fake smile and who without a doubt would give it all to achieve the goal he was looking for... yes, he was admirable, but I haven't forgotten he was with the opposite side up until some minutes ago, so he better win... that way he could give us a good explanation or a big excuse, and of course, I want an apology.

Haruhara laughed in a tone that reminded me of the mythical Santa Claus and brought her hand to her abdomen watching the scene entertained.

"Let the boy come! Look at such serious face he's gotten! A pair of days ago he didn't seem so mad... in fact, this morning you look very happy!" The alien blurted out with disdain.

"That's right... this morning I was very happy. I know all of this is my fault in the first place, for believing what you told me. I was weak and naïve, and due to my lack of character I betrayed my friends and the people close to me. I don't deserve neither I look for their forgiveness... but I'd like to... I'd like the chance to redeem myself with them."

Nuancing the characterized eloquence of the vice commander, there was the serious ready-to-kill look that his face reflected, that nostalgic expression that I had never seen on his eternally smiling face... it seems it really affected him, he really believed in Haruhara's words... perhaps he really felt something more for her... and now he's facing this disappointment... Haruhara, in the air, kept showing that gesture of pure joy, the same of someone that enjoys making fun of other people's feelings. The one that makes you wish that she suffered from much more pain than what you've already suffered.

"Teach her a lesson!" Nandaba suddenly said, supporting himself on Ninamori's shoulder. "You aren't the first one she's played in that way. It's up to you to be the last one."

Koizumi dedicated me a meaningful look, then he walked until getting to Canti and assented. The torso of the robot opened up again in the shape of a gigantic mouth and devoured the esper... we waited for some seconds until the android's celestial blue became green, backing down a pair of steps and he extended his arms. A scarlet sphere surrounded him, and he shot off to the encounter with the problematic alien. A robot-esper... Haruhi will be fascinated when I tell her.

The first attack was fierce. The expansive wave from the impact forced us to cover our faces and it crashed the windows at some five hundred meters around. Ninamori and I helped Nandaba to get away from the scene while the contenders chased each other here and there in the sky, I had already seen a similar fight, only that this time Canti wasn't trying to reach her to try to hit her with the bass, but he also shot light spheres, carefully shooting said attacks when Haruhara was on top to avoid the shots to hurt a distracted pedestrian, since we weren't in a closed space this time.

For a moment I felt like in a sunny day in Tatooine... yes, it was around ten in the morning and the sun had almost reached the zenith, and I thought that with the fight going on, Haruhara had postponed the creation of her N.O. channel, but it wasn't like that... something similar to a ghostly second sun had begun to shine next to the astral king.

"It has begun!" The customs agent exclaimed. "We don't have much time!"

This time the presence of other people manifested. Some exclamations of fear began to flood the surroundings, since the vibration under our feet had become a frank telluric movement, and my country is well known for its frequency and intensity in that type of phenomena, that without taking into account the fact that small objects slowly left the ground towards the heights and the morning white light gained a reddish tone.

I ran as fast as I could to arrive to where the sleeping beauty was, I pinched her cheeks and I gave her a pair of soft slaps to wake her up, to no avail.

"How are we going to explain all this?" I asked Nagato, almost floating like a ghost behind me.

"Unless Koizumi Itsuki is successful, it's not a priority to worry about that, if he loses, everything in an area of one hundred and twenty kilometers around will die or it will be taken to another region of the galaxy where no conditions exist to sustain life like it is known on this planet."

"It'd benefit us to give him a hand, don't you think?"

"I can't intervene. Despite the restrictions that the bureau has about me, I wouldn't want to intervene in the fight."

"Why?" It'd be the first time I'd see that expression so difficult to interpret in our alien, although fortunately, not the last. She pointed to the esper and said:

"Because it's his fight."

When my eyes looked at the sky again, I captured the precise moment in which Haruhara received on her cheek a devastating hit with the bass that threw her a hundred meters north, without bitterness, without getting rid of the joy on her face she went back to the charge, lunging with enthusiasm towards our paranormal robot.

"Plus... he can do it. We just need to believe in him." Haruhi's voice sounded exhausted, but in a way, she was able to stay awake.

I held her cheeks and I made her look at me in the eyes:

"You shouldn't have done it. There was no need to sacrifice yourself that way."

"Some time ago someone showed me that when you do something with joy, there's no sacrifice."

"That's why... there are people that are born with tendencies to being bold, that are overweight or that are stupid... you can pretend all your life that you aren't, but you can't quit your own essence forever. You, for some reason I don't know were given an unexplained power, and negate it would be like negating that I love you the same with or without it... however, you perhaps wouldn't be the same if you lose it, don't you think?" I think I just discovered that becoming an adult is precisely that: accepting yourself and grow up and taking responsibility for your actions in that process. Even without her powers, I know she can guess my thoughts due to the expression on her each time more lucid face.

"I understand." She said with seriousness. "What must we do now?"

I carefully picked her up from the seat and I turned towards where the fight continued.

"We must go get back what's yours."

"I then need to get to her." She responds watching her fight in the air... she isn't thinking to fly to her, right?

The wind was now a real typhon that threw particularly strong gusts with each hit the two fighters assaulted each other with in the air. The sky, now red, mixed the few clouds around the fake sun and there were all types of fluids floating everywhere. With a firmer step, Haruhi walked against that severe wind, while some type of perverse magnetic field emanated from the N.O. channel began to suckle bigger and bigger metallic pieces, starting with the antennas on the roofs of the houses, to then go after the wires and the public lights, and a minute after taking small cars and making the bigger ones begin to fight against gravity. For some reason that I still ignore, I didn't follow her. I watched her walk among the debris, holding her hair to avoid getting her face covered. The first time I ran towards her it was when I saw a car shot off towards her, however, our trusted alien, faster and agile, went ahead and stopped its flight bare handed, diverting its course from Haruhi's path and throwing it high up. Every step I tried to take represented a bigger effort I had ever made, it was as if I was exposed to Jupiter's gravity and the wind made it particularly difficult to keep my eyes open. Haruhi continued her march towards the contenders, every time more prepared and precise in their blows, and she had an advantage of fifty meters on me; I was getting ready to start running towards her when a cry made me turn left, towards one of the cars. The cry came from Ninamori's lips.

"What's happening?" I asked almost yelling getting closer to the Agency's car where Nandaba used the back seat. She was standing next to him, and looked very scared.

"I don't know what's happening to Naota!"

With my null knowledge in medicine I examined the boy. He was unconscious, and his face was pale like paper... he looked badly hurt. A part of me didn't allow me to abandon him, but I instinctively turned towards Haruhi, every time father away, and I wouldn't abandon her either... we needed to solve it fast.

"Nagato!" At my call, the alien ran ignoring the storm completely and she stopped next to me, immutable. "Do you know what's happening to him?"

I moved to the side, and she kneeled before the young man. She observed him for a pair of seconds and put her right hand over Nandaba's abdomen, it was a very delicate touch, but the boy woke up screaming in pain.

"He's got a fracture in the sixth right rib due to compression of the thoracic box, he got such a splinter that an important fragment got incrusted in the cardia of his stomach. It's a lethal wound." She said without enthusiasm, giving me goose bumps and making Ninamori go even paler than the convalescent.

"Can you fix him?"

"I have the capacity." She said and extended her hand towards the boy again, whom intercepted it before she touched his abdomen again.

"You mustn't... you'll be expelled..." He warned her with a look hard to interpret given his paleness and how hollow his eyes looked.

Nagato turned towards him for just an instant, and then she simply said:

"So be it." Without waiting for any other type of approval or order, Nagato pressed the stomach of the boy, whom stifled a painful scream as he could manage while the alien said the magical word: "Harmonization."

The process ended after some seconds and Nandaba took a deep breath before getting out of the back seat of the car where he was, which an instant after began to float towards the light into the vortex drawn by the attraction energy. He stood there looking to the ground, looking like a scolded kid while Ninamori hung to his neck with tears in her eyes. Not having more to do there, there was one last thing left to do: catch up to our leader.

"That'll be easy." Asahina said getting close to us while holding with embarrassment her school skirt, which flew at the wind's whim. "Perhaps everything ends there... but it'd be great if we're all together at the end, right?"

I assented at our pretty ronin who gave us her hand to shorten in a single movement the distance that separated us from Haruhi. Friendship doesn't always manifest in the good times, it becomes more evident precisely during crisis, that day I confirmed that what held the SOS Brigade together was something similar to what keeps a family together, and I felt very moved knowing that those two girls were willing to die with us... I even have the feeling that Koizumi, up in the airs, fighting, shares that same feeling.

Like that, holding hands, we appeared behind our brigade's boss' back. At that distance, the wind was almost irresistible, and it made it hard even continue traveling without feeling that I'd go flying at any moment. I let go of the two girls and I held Haruhi on the shoulders while they each hung onto one of Haruhi's hands, Haruhi continued her slow march and we finally arrived under the origin of the N.O. channel.

I hadn't lost sight of the combat since it began. The same way that Koizumi-Ni did some time ago, Koizumi-Canti administered his resources formidably against a superior contender and he was managing tiring and distracting her, so much that her unhealthy smile was evaporated.

"Haruko!" My girlfriend yelled as loud as she could. It was enough to make her lose concentration and Canti connected a good blow on her abdomen, getting her close to the ground.

"It's not a good time, kid!"

"I know! Just give back what's mine and the fight will end! They're much better and you have no chance!"

"Don't be stupid! I can finish them both without issues!" With that said, a new blow straight to her head was barely blocked with her double guitar, forcing her to get lower yet.

"It doesn't look like it to me...!"

"Shit! Could you be quiet?"

"If you didn't have to concentrate in doing that black hole, you could defeat Koizumi and Canty with ease!"

"Damn it, shut up!"

"Wouldn't you like to defeat them? Or not having to make the effort to keep the channel open? Or not having that power any longer? It's giving you a lot of trouble, don't you think?"

"I'll come down only to kill you if you don't keep your mouth shut fucking already!

"Just wish it!"

Haruhara decided that it was best to ignore Haruhi and she didn't respond anymore. Unfortunately for her, it was too late. She prepared to block the bass that Canti carried on his hands in front of her. She then noticed it, I suppose at the same time as I did: Canti wasn't green anymore, the red sphere wasn't surrounded him either... before being able to turn around Koizumi held her by the waist.

"I believed in you." He told her displeased.

"That was your mistake, don't make me responsible for being a stupid and primitive life being that only wishes to satisfy the most basic instincts...! My race transcended that millions of years ago!"

"If that's the road that evolution of the conscience will take us, I hope we become extinct before getting there."

The esper didn't say anymore to what seemed to me had been his first love. His hold on her waist became a crucifying lock that left the alien's head exposed, and using all his concentration, he released an energy discharge on her that made her let a cry out, leaving her exhausted. Canti reached them the moment after, catching the alien completely defenseless. The sound of the bass was deafening, and the blow fell without any cushioning on Haruhara's crown, making me fear her skull broke in two.

Koizumi released her, letting her plummet towards we were, the wind began to cede and the N.O. channel axis dissolved in the air, the things that flew around it began to slowly fall to the ground and the strange red light dissipated, revealing the natural morning's blue. Haruhara fell on her back at some meters from us, on a pile formed of waste that fell from the sky when the channel closed. Haruhi made way towards her indicating to us with a hand to stay where we were. I thought that due to the last blow and the fall, perhaps what she'd find would be an alien corpse. To my surprise, although injured, Haruhara fought to get up, although she only managed to stay on her knees. Koisumi and Canti landed next to us, Nandaba and Ninamori had reached us as well. Haruhi climbed the small mound and she planted herself in front of the girl with the pink hair. Haruhara didn't raise he eyes, I could see Haruhi speak, but I couldn't hear what she said, they interchanged a few comments and after some seconds, Koizumi, still with that regretful tone in his voice, was the first to speak:

"It's done." He said looking at his hands. "Suzumiya is the owner of her power again."

"That's her... arrest her." That was Nandaba. Half dozens of men walked among us on direction towards the girls that conversed, they all were tall and slim and carried jackets very similar to the ones that Nandaba and Canti had, but the characters printed on them weren't like any I had seen before. "Agents of the Galactic Brotherhood." The boy responded to my nonverbal question.

Haruhara didn't fight anymore. One of the agents grabbed the yellow Vespa, the other one confiscated the double guitar and others took Haruhara. The one that carried the motorcycle deposited Shamisen on the ground, and this immediately ran towards me, I took him into my arms and we all watched the agents take Haruhara away towards the sky, walking onto the air like they didn't weigh a single ounce.

"What will happen to her?" I asked watching them go away.

"She's a deserter. Most likely they will accuse her of treason, she also became a contrabander, and one of the most serious crimes is putting at risk the lives of underdeveloped species. They might execute her."

I didn't ask anything else. Yes, she acted very wrongfully here and all that, but frankly I couldn't wish death to anyone.

Haruhi looked towards the same spot as me, where seconds ago Haruhara had disappeared guarded by the galactic policemen, thus looking at her back. A spring breeze caressed the city, taking the dust that the fight left away. Haruhi's hair swayed with the breeze, in a way that her yellow ribbon got untied and went flying towards the sky, however, she didn't seem worried, she didn't even pay it any attention... she had many replacements at home, but what I didn't know was that was the last time she wore a hair ribbon for a very long time. She turned around to face me, smiling, and perhaps due to the absence of the ribbon and the bigger volume and longer length of her hair, she seemed older... more mature and much more beautiful.

She walked towards us and when we were all reunited, Koizumi allowed himself to fall on his knees.

"I'm really sorry... I understand the gravity of my offense and..."

Haruhi squatted down in front of him and with tenderness she raised his chin, making him shut up and look into her eyes.

"For almost three years you've been a magnificent brigade vice-commander. Every certain number of years you're allowed an affront." It's not the first time I see that compassionate spirit in her, she doesn't hold grudges, she isn't simply like that. "Congratulations everyone. The SOS Brigade has saved the day again! Koizumi!"

"Tell me, Commander Suzumiya!"

"Convene the whole Agency, I want them to help the affected people! I also need a good alibi for the events of today!"

"It'll get done!" The brigade's official bootlicker responded and diligently went to search for his colleagues.

Haruhi took my hand and we watched the esper depart.

"Is that it? You'll simply forgive him?" I asked.

"Of course. He's a good guy... I hope you don't have anything planned for the remaining of the day, I'd like to go home."

* * *

Calls from my parents and Haruhi's parents asking about our physical integrity made our phones vibrate. Answered the corresponding questions, said apparatuses were turned off.

We arrived home almost half an hour after the spectacle ended and as soon as we crossed the door, we began to kiss. Seriously, a lot... so much that it took us ten minutes to get to the couch, but once there, the warmness and elaboration of the kisses and caresses became more and more intense, it was like being thirsty in the middle of the desert and suddenly finding the most abundant and crystalline oasis. My lips soon stopped concentrating on hers and began to make way through her neck, while my hands looked for refuge on her waist and hips, every once in a while, she held with care my face and passionately deposited her tongue directly in my mouth, she then allowed me to do with her what I wanted. I ignore if it was ten minutes or an hour, but all the preliminary was so spontaneous and well directed, that at the same moment we became one, she reached her first orgasm. We didn't fight like we normally do to do the most elaborated or accurate moves... we simply allowed ourselves to get carried away by all the love we hadn't been able to express in this way for so long. After the first round ended, I took her into my arms and I carried her upstairs, only then we noticed that we had barely gotten rid of our most elemental clothes and we were still partially dressed, so a little calmer, we got rid of the rest. It was there where she took more initiative and after a maddening session of oral caresses that made me recover my vigor, she threw herself on top of me (literally). It's hard to describe it... on one hand, it filled me with affection the expression on her face and her closed eyes, on the other hand, but at the same time, it was the circular motion of her hips, the involuntary sway of her breasts and her stimulating sighs and moans... I couldn't help it and I took her by the waist without intervening with her movements.

"You are so beautiful..."

That's all it was needed to make her reach heaven again... she didn't open her eyes and a sincere smile painted her lips, but she didn't stop once reaching it, she continued until she saw me also lose control and felt my seed fill her womb.

We made love a couple of more times and then we slept a little.

When I opened my eyes, it was already night, although it was still early. Haruhi, surely awake since a while ago, found refuge in my arms and caressed my chest.

"We should eat something." I said in a somnolent voice and only to start a conversation.

"Are you hungry?"

"Not really... at least not for food..."

"Pervert..." She kept quiet in that silence that indicates you haven't finished talking.

"What's wrong?"

"Eh... yeah, well... I wanted to ask you... I mean, ask you for something..."

"What is it?"

"I was reading... about a different way to do it..."

"Do what?"

"To make love, idiot."

"Oh... you want to try it?"

"Yeah..."

"And how is it?" She buried her face even more into my chest faced with my question.

"Eh... just forget it, it's embarrassing..."

"My brigade leader embarrassed? Just say it! No one else will find out!" I replied amused.

"Okay... how to explain it...? Eh... well… I'd like to try it..." She got her face closer to mine and whispered in my ear: "through the back door..."

Said that, her face turned red hid again. To be honest it took me some seconds to understand her metaphor, in such a way that I imagined us making love under the shed of the kitchen's exit... wait a moment... back door...

"Are you telling me you want me to do it in...?"

"Don't say it...!" She interrupted. "Do you want to try yes or no?"

"Eh... yes, I suppose... but I think that we'll need..."

"This?" She said turning towards the night stand on her side, getting a small type of lubricant out.

"Where the hell did you get that?"

"I bought it online." Of course...

And like that, we spent the following minutes with more kisses and caresses, until we were into it again and ready to execute the experiment.

"Are you sure?" I confirm while I settled in place behind her and I watched her hold onto the headboard.

"Yes... if it's you, it's okay..."

Without being completely convinced yet, I got closer and kissed the posterior part of her neck while holding her waist, little by little I began to get lower with kisses on her back, kissing with affection her spine, passing my tongue through her sides, making her laugh with nervous, and I couldn't help but to bite one of her gluteus, stripping a complaint from her.

"What are you doing?" She asked me dubious feeling me giving her an oral massage.

"Getting you ready... Don't you like it...? Should I stop?"

"No... go on... it's just that it feels a little weird... but it's not disagreeable..."

She looks nervous. I don't blame her, I myself don't know with exactitude what I'm supposed to do, what I can surely say is that I must do it with a lot of care. That results particularly difficult just now... some centimeters in front of me there's a very beautiful woman, naked and with a receptive attitude, a good part of my concentration is lost contemplating her figure, that without mention her hair and the taste of her perspiration.

I took the little container and I did what I thought would be the appropriate step: I put a good amount of its contents on my fingers and with softness I began to give a noninvasive massage to the spot in question. She jumped a little and began to breath faster. I buried my face on her hair, reaching her neck with my lips, with my free hand I reached her mound of Venus, doing a known routine for the both of us that had given her many moans in the past. Five minutes after, the work of my hands had soaked her abdomen and she panted while turning here and there to kiss me, I decided that'd be the moment to take the next step. The first phalange of my index finger slipped inside of her without any issues, she barely noticed, she seemed more concentrated in the activities of my other hand on her vulva, however, when the second section of the same finer ventured in, she made a gesture.

"Am I hurting you?" I asked.

"No... in fact... it's really good... continue..."

My middle finger made his appearance at that time, slow, letting her get used to the invasion. A little after, when both were maxed out, she began to cooperate. She even tried to move, allowing for the depth of my touch to increase, and with the caresses that I gave her sex, she seemed to be truly enjoying it. Like that, I increased the speed and rhythm of my hands, and after a brief but constant hand movements, I watched her have an intense orgasm that weakened her knees and increased the already abundant humidity. She removed my right hand from her belly and with the same she pressed her lower abdomen, without letting go until the spasms ended.

"Imbecile..." She has an orgasm and insults me... She's truly nuts. "Do it..." She ordered me a moment after. "I'm ready..."

She raised her hips a little more while I held her by the waist. As if the image that I had in front of me wasn't stimulating enough, she put both hands on her gluteus, opening them, giving me a panorama that almost make everything end right there.

"Is this okay?" She asked. It took me a long while to respond and she noticed the mutism. Her face turned crimson. "Stop looking at me with that perverted look!" She blurted out closing her eyes, full of embarrassment.

I put my hands on hers and I pointed my manhood towards its destination. As slow as I could, I began to go in... I was assaulted by a great combination of feelings in that moment... the narrowness and warmth made me see colorful lights for some seconds, although I tried not to get lost inside myself, since I could hurt her, I paid attention to her breathing and her expressions at every centimeter gained inside her core, until my body finally became completely one with hers. For a moment she buried her nails on my legs, only reaction that I suppose came to mind.

"Is it in...? She murmured, seemingly surprised.

"Are you okay? am I hurting you?"

"It's like a tooth with a cavity..." She said smiling, although still with a reminiscence of pain in her expression and without opening her eyes yet.

"A tooth with a cavity?"

"Yeah..." She looked at me and smiled more openly. "It hurts you a lot, but don't want them to take it out."

We laughed. It was a good way to avoid the tension from the moment, to relax the muscles, which it would surely be good for both of us. Being in silence again, she raised her arms behind her head, capturing mine and taking my ear close to her lips.

"Do you love me?" She whispered with a tone in her voice that I had never heard in her.

"Like crazy."

"And will you always love me?"

"Until the day I die... although with the life rhythm you give me, that will be in a short time."

"Dumb..." With that brief romantic breviary, her expression once again had that lewd tint that terrifies me. "Then... don't hold back..."

"What do you mean?"

She closed her eyes halfway, now full of a strange sparkle.

"Wreck me… and if I don't like it, I'll make you regret it for the rest of your life."

We began a slow, but firm loving dance, which was gaining speed little by little. I must be honest and admit I tried to think in other things while it happened, primarily because the feeling was simply too much to handle.

"Damn it..." She said with a faltering voice.

"What's wrong...?"

"You're really good..." She said with a sigh.

"It doesn't hurt anymore?"

"Not at all."

I made her sit up until her back was next to my chest, and I put a hand on her face... I suppose that simply let herself get carried away by the moment, she began to suck and pass her tongue around my fingers... that was exciting... so I must've done something as extravagant in return. That same hand wetted with her saliva went down to her lower abdomen and with it I touched with affections her private zone. I suppose that a little surprised by how things were developing, she let herself fall down. After some minutes, she clung to that hand that gave such cruel punishment to her core and I also let myself get carried away. The end was so intense, and we were so well synchronized that neither one of us was able to suppress a scream and I stayed holding her waist without being able to move for some seconds. Then, with a lot of care, we separated, and we laid down on the bed.

Some minutes went by and we decided to take a shower, which caused a pair of body covered with foam to interact again half way through said practice...

* * *

In the bedroom again. Tree o' five in the morning. I couldn't sleep, and I was seated on the mattress. Haruhi, however, more than sleeping, had pass out on the bed and I watched her. She's like an angel. Her arms are together some centimeters away from her face, her torso curves diligently and it lines up with her legs, forming a fetal arc. Her inexistent abdomen swells up every few seconds due to her respiration and her hair falls like a puddle of brown ink on the pillows. Her sleeping face is worth the inspiration of an epic poet, I simply don't have words to describe it.

Perhaps it was the intensity of my look, and she woke up. She rubbed her eyes and sat up in bed, in front of me.

"I love you." I simply said.

"I know. I love you too."

"No, you don't... I love you and I want to be with you always."

"Yeah, I know that too."

"I keep thinking you don't really know it... that you don't understand it... so in case you're not getting what I'm trying to tell you, I'll say it directly: I want you to marry me."

Her gestured hardened a little and she tried to study me with her eyes.

"That's a terrible joke... you shouldn't play with that kind of things..."

"I'm not."

I was ready. From between the sheets, behind me, I took the tiny gift that I searched in the company of Asahina and which had consumed my savings. It was worth to spend it on her, I'd see what way she'd pay for it. Fourteen carats of white gold crowned with a small diamond. An engagement ring. Her face softened immediately... in fact I got the impression her face would break at any moment, but the serious expression didn't change in the slightest. I got closer with delicateness and I took her left hand, sliding the piece softly on her ring finger while she watched with incredulity. She continued observing it, but she didn't seem like she wanted to say anything. I was going to ask her what her response was when I noticed thick tears falling from her eyes, still without turning to look at me.

"Yes..." She said in a tiny voice, answering my next question.

She hung to my neck, making me fear I'd die strangulated involuntarily... it wasn't during a romantic dinner, it wasn't during a stroll by the stream of the river or on a ride in a hot-air balloon... it was during dawn, naked in our bedroom.

 **Chapter 6.**

 **End.**

* * *

 **Translator's Notes:** Hello everyone. It has been a while, hasn't it? I have to apologize. I kind of forgot for a while there that I had to finish translating this chapter. The truth is that I've been very busy, but it was never my intention to take this long to finish this chapter. Better late than never. Hehe. Next chapter will be the last one of this series, and I'm very excited to finish it, so I promise it won't take as long to get the last one out. I hope the wait was worth it though. I had a lot of fun translating this chapter. Haruhi is such a case! lol I cracked up at her occurrences and I'm very glad everything ended well for everyone. I've always liked Koizumi a lot and I was personally very happy Haruhi forgave him just like that. Anyway, I hope to hear from you guys and you'll be reading me again soon! Peace!

 **Author's Notes:** Hi. As you could see, we've had some troubles, but we're finally here. I hope our entrusted translator have a break and can relax herself a little, and I can't be more grateful with her due her effort even in hard times. Said that, as always, I invite you to leave a review, and thanks for keep reading this work. See you soon!


	8. Epilogue

**Epilogue.**

"Fortunately, the earthquake that hit the city of Nishinomiya a few days ago did not cause any fatalities or serious injuries among the inhabitants, since even material losses are not significant. The government of the Hyogo prefecture did not issue any comments in particular and took it as an event of little transcendence." The announcer of the local newscast was preaching. "However, there are comments from locals who claim that a second sun was rising above their heads, authorities believe it could be the effect of some kind of collective hallucination due to the reminiscence left by the 1995 earthquake."

* * *

Before we knew it, the last three weeks of the course went by and we would finish high school. It was a chaos of comments from classmates who told their own version of what happened the day we faced Haruhara.

"I assure you: a UFO was about to land that day." Spit Taniguchi, who was out of electricity for a couple of days. Of course, everyone took his comments as stupid without imagining that his version was the closest to the truth.

Given Haruhi's difficult character, no one dared ask, but everyone noticed the disappearance of her yellow band and the appearance of the ring that from that day adorned her left hand.

We found out shortly after, by an email from Enomoto that ENOZ was gaining popularity (which we found when listening to them on the radio) and that they would come to visit us in the coming days, in a small event that the school would organize the day before the closing ceremony. Haruhi was quite happy to read in the same email that the girls thought that a lot of their success was due to her for the wonderful presentation at the school festival a few years ago and they wanted her to participate with a song.

There was a very peculiar atmosphere in the school, the final exams had ended at last and that Wednesday the whole school was devoted to chatting in the classrooms, and even the teachers took the last days of activity more calmly. That same Friday would be the closing ceremony and a little later we would know about the results of our admission exams to the University... although I think maybe I'm skipping some things, so I'll tell you what happened in those three weeks.

As I had announced, I resigned the following Monday to my part-time job. I said goodbye to all the coworkers and decided to look for Professor Langdon. Who was going to say that I would learn so much from that strange university professor? However, what really bothered me was the unfinished business with Sasaki. I finally understood what was wrong, what was out of place and would try to fix it.

"I suppose that in the end that will be a "no", right?" She told me when we stayed alone after the formal farewell.

"Do you know something…? I followed your advice and put everything in numerical terms ... Would you like to hear the result?"

"Of course."

"Do you remember the day of the earthquake? Well, that day Haruhi returned home after fourteen days of absence, and in that period, I thought of going to look for her twenty-five times, I had eleven dates with her and I bought three different species of flowers in those outings, we solved four fundamental problems about our relationship and I bought an engagement ring for her that cost more than forty thousand yens. That's what happened in practice if you reduce it to numbers ... but seeing it from another perspective ... I felt that I would die of grief to see her leave the night she went, I walked to the door of my house and went back to bed every time I thought about going to look for her, I felt excited like a young man in every date I went out with her, it really became a problem to choose flowers special enough to please her, the introspective trip to discover what was failing and the way in which I would solve it was one of the hardest parts and that led me to make the decision to ask for marriage to the most eccentric person on the planet ... the most curious thing is that in all that time, we did not have sex." She pouted, as if to make me understand that she did not understand my words. "What happened to you, Sasaki? When did you become someone so cold that you try to reduce everything to numerical scales and factual benefits? I have always admired you for your eloquence and sagacity, and I really think that you are exaggerating a little in your eagerness to not be like the others ... like Haruhi, but in the wrong way. I know there are people who were not born to be with someone else, and I respect that ... I still consider you a very good friend and all that implies ... I only ask you to show the same respect for me and do not try to make me see the things from your perspective."

Her expression did not change, but she surely could understand my words, and I am also sure that it only took her a few seconds to fully understand them.

"You're right." She said shortly thereafter, without any shame, without an iota of grief or remorse. "I suppose I felt some morbid curiosity about how things had developed between Suzumiya and you. I'm sorry I've offended you if I did."

"I still do not completely understand if your character really is that way, or you just pretend that it is to keep people away ... I remember when we were in high school, you asked me to turn around as to not see you soaked on that rainy day. Whatever the case, I want you to know that you can still trust me, and you should not hesitate to ask for anything ... as long as it is not what you wanted a few days ago."

I bowed to say goodbye and started walking to the exit of the building.

"Kyon?" She stopped me seconds later. I turned to see her without retreating. "What happened the night she came back?"

"Do you want the details from my point of view or in numbers?"

"In numbers, I suppose it will be easier for me to understand."

I took a deep breath and tried to find the least aggressive terms:

"It was a long afternoon... three rounds... the night was even longer... six times... fourteen hours in total... do you really want all the details?"

"I don't think it will be necessary. What I do consider necessary is to tell you that I feel a little envious of Suzumiya... you are a great guy and believe me if I tell you that I wish you the best. It has been a pleasure working with you."

* * *

Nandaba made some subsequent visits to the club room, from which we gradually removed all the garbage we accumulated throughout our three years of high school. He really did not do or say anything, just sat there, with his serious face looking out the window. None of us really bothered him.

On the Monday of the final week of classes, he arrived accompanied by Ninamori and expressly said goodbye to us. On that occasion he did not bring his bass or wear his corporation's jacket, and Ninamori wore a nice casual outfit ... while watching Nandaba carefully, the idea that I had seen him somewhere before assaulted me again.

"The universe is much larger than the imagination can even conceive." He was telling Haruhi that afternoon. "You must not be afraid to imagine and pursue adventures out there, rest assured that if you search in the right places, you can find truly fascinating things."

"So we will do it, the SOS Brigade is not a distraction, it is a vocation!"

He then approached Koizumi and put a hand on his shoulder before speaking to him, with a much friendlier face than on previous occasions.

"You'll see that you'll forget her in a short time ... it's just a matter of you being surrounded by good people ... or maybe of getting a girlfriend."

"It seems that I have the bad luck of getting involved with unusual girls." He said, almost completely recovering his feigned smile. "I think the university will bring me to many parties and I intend to participate in them."

Nandaba took a step towards Asahina but could only whisper a "good luck" almost inaudible, like many other boys, the beauty of Asahina intimidated him. When he reached my side, he held out a paper bag.

"It's a gift from Canti." He said while I opened the bag. Inside were a dozen homemade gingerbread cookies that gave off an exquisite scent. "He prepared them himself and asked me to congratulate you both on your upcoming marriage."

"Oh, thank you ... we still do not have a date, but we'll let you know, it would be very good if you could attend." The sentence had not yet ended and the bag of cookies was beginning to shrink between Haruhi's teeth.

Finally, he reached Nagato, who did not separate her eyes from a new book.

"I will give good references about you in the bureau. You saved an agent even knowing that an unauthorized action could cost you deportation ... or however information-based ways of life understand it. Thank you."

Nagato looked at him for a moment, just nodded and read again.

Ninamori did the same saying goodbye to everyone and also congratulated Haruhi and me before they both walked towards the door.

"I got it!" I exclaimed to the young customs agent when the memory finally reached my head. "I knew that your face was familiar to me! You have a brother, right?"

"Yes, an older brother."

"Tasuku Nandaba, short stop of the New York Yankees and candidate to the hall of fame of the Major Leagues." I made the remembrance of the baseball games that I watch every now and then.

For the first time since I met him, he showed me his teeth in a friendly way. We followed them with their eyes from the window of the club room until they left the school grounds, asking ourselves if we would ever see them again.

* * *

After a pleasant telephone conversation with Langdon, I was offered a job that I could cover without neglecting my studies and with a fairly reasonable payment, only the issue of admission to the university was pending, a mystery that would be solved some days after finishing school. Haruhi continued with her work from home (which even in the distant future would remain a mystery to me) and between us we reached sufficient solvency even for the upcoming marriage preparations.

Our parents were perhaps the most enthusiastic about the whole issue of marriage, Dad Suzumiya had to retire a few minutes from the living room of his house when we made the announcement, Haruhi went after him and told me after it was the first time she saw her father cry. However, in one of the first good decisions that Haruhi would make from now on, we opted to take that matter slowly.

* * *

On Thursday, since eight o'clock in the morning, Enomoto and Nakanishi arrived to get Haruhi and Nagato and took them to another place in the school. They would give a small concert for the students around noon and they made promise to the two members of our club that they would participate, Okajima (the drummer) said to have written a song specially for Haruhi and she wanted her to sing it.

"It will be weird not to come here every afternoon, don't you think?" Said the esper and then asked me with his eyes if I wanted to make a change. He, Asahina and I played a game of poker.

"What will happen to all of us? Are we going to say goodbye and that's it?"

"No way. The three of us still have responsibilities with Suzumiya, and even though our respective factions have to resolve issues with her and with you, we will stay close because we want to." Asahina said while looking confused at her cards. "In addition, we still need your help to solve the temporary blockade that does not allow us to go further back in time."

"We have something like a debt to her, because she is the one from whom our powers emanate, although I would also lie to you if I told you that I do not want to know how things are going to develop between you two ... Asahina can correct me if I'm wrong ... but I have the impression that I am witnessing a decisive time in the history of the world. I would not miss it for nothing. Besides, it's the least I could do after she forgave me for what I did." Koizumi commented.

I did not go deeper into the subject. It is clear to me that he has a deep regret for everything that happened. He did not explain it to us and we did not force it either. Even the agency overlooked the incident and allowed him to maintain his rank. I have not confirmed it yet, but I have the impression that he can make free use of his powers without needing to be in isolation. My cell phone vibrated inside my pocket.

"It's time." I announced when reading Haruhi's message and confirmed by stretching a bit to see the entrance to the gym. A large majority of the students left the building in that direction, where a printed sign announced the presence of ENOZ in the school. Many of our classmates were fans of the newly professional band.

"This is what I have." I said lowering two pitiful pairs of sevens and eights.

"Well, that gives me an advantage." The esper answered, lowering a full house of kings and queens.

"Eh ... I guess then I lost ... I only got four equals". Added our innocent time traveler, showing us a poker of aces.

In a few minutes, everything became such a great event.

The boys of the three grades cheered Enomoto as she spoke to energize the atmosphere, she said many things about how she was very nostalgic about returning to her old high school and how that stage of her life had completely determined her future ... I guess somehow, I feel more than identified with her words ... this has been the most special time I have lived, and yet a fear similar to that of a child who climbs the roller coaster for the first time tells me that this is only the beginning.

"Thanks to her our popularity began ... that's why today we invite her to sing one more time with us." The vocalist of the group said excitedly. "So say goodbye to Suzumiya as she deserves it!"

Haruhi walked to the center of the stage while Nagato positioned herself a few meters to her right, already equipped with Nakanishi's guitar. To my surprise, the school reacted with enthusiasm, one way or another, everyone knew it and more than one had helped in these three years of high school. The ENOZ girls did not pay attention to details, both Haruhi and Nagato were duly dressed for the concert, but I noticed that my fiancée was a bit shy at the cries of the students ... I guess it is not the same to see everyone from above that stage ... and yet, she regained her courage and greeted with that atypical not-so-sharp voice, ideal for singing pop or even opera. Her black stockings (one of them only covered her calf), the ruffled skirt with flounces and the blouse that left her abdomen discovered stole the breath of many of my companions, however, I did not feel uncomfortable ... I think it was due to the fact that this show would be for me for the rest of my life.

A furious battery fought with the enthusiastic cries of the students, but instead of extinguishing them, it only made them stronger and jubilant, so much so that one could easily be infected. It was a happy song, and without a doubt it was dedicated to Koizumi and to me ... it went something like this:

 _Itte mita dake na no ni_

 _Katachi ni natta kibou_

 _Sonna no wo maniukete_

 _Mou kimi wa baka ne... baka ne!_

 _Despite I said it so much, my hopes ended... I truly don't think you're stupid... stupid..._

 _Choushi yoku wagamama wo_

 _Kasanete chotto hansei_

 _Hanyai ni ayamaranai yo_

 _In this favorable position I reflected some of my selfishness, but I won't apologize for that!_

 _Style, winding road_

 _Tsuranuita saki nite_

 _Moshi kimi ga tonari ni iru to shitara_

 _So, the road was winding everywhere I went before you were with me..._

 _Someday I'll say "word of thanks"_

 _Me wo mita mama de_

 _Doko fuku kaze to sugu warau kedo_

 _maybe come, maybe come_

 _maybe come... tomorrow?_

 _Sono hi sora wa kitto aoi_

 _One day I'll say thanks, but I think that for right now I would laugh without any worries, and perhaps it'll be... tomorrow? The sky will surely be blue that day._

 _Hottoite hoshikunai_

 _Junban ga chotto chigau_

 _Sasshite yo tomarenai_

 _Atashi no porishii na no yo_

 _I don't want to be ignored... is it that hard to understand that never to stop is my rule?_

 _Tonde kita ishi ni made_

 _Ikari wo motte shimau_

 _Zettai ni makenai kara ne_

 _And unitl the rock hits me, I will keep my courage, so I will never lose!_

 _Long, winding road_

 _Ki ga tsuita toki ni wa_

 _Mou daremo inai to omotte mita_

 _Long and winding was the way, and when I noticed it, I realized that no one could continue on it forever_

 _Somebody else no more you_

 _Isoide kureba_

 _Yurushite ageru konkai dake wa_

 _Pick up them, pick up them_

 _pick up them... 'cause need all!_

 _Soshite kimi ga tabun boyaku_

 _(For) Someone else other than you, if he hurries up, I will forgive him only this time, we must take them everyone, because I need them all! And I know you will complain about it._

 _Someday I'll say "word of thanks"_

 _Me wo mita mama de_

 _Doko fuku kaze to sugu okoru kamo_

 _One day I will thank you, But I think that for right now I could get mad without any worries_

 _Somebody else no more you_

 _Isoide kureba_

 _Yurushite ageru demo okoru wa yo_

 _maybe come, maybe come_

 _maybe come... tomorrow?_

 _Sono hi sora wa kitto aoi_

 _(For) Someone else other than you, if he hurries up, I will forgive him, but I will be very angry, and perhaps it will be... tomorrow? The sky will surely be blue that day._

Haruhi was in a very good mood for the rest of the day. The concert lasted until the late afternoon. The students dispersed and there were no major incidents for that day.

* * *

Friday arrived accompanied by lots and lots of different emotions combined. As we returned to the classroom after the closing ceremony, some of our classmates told us about their plans for the future, others shared phones and directions, some girls made small groups and hugged each other with tears in their eyes. The last activity of the day was the return to our room. Professor Okabe came from his house in a wheelchair with one leg immobilized (gift from Haruhara), and said he needed to say goodbye to us and he did. I do not keep much of what he said, but he told us that we were taking the last step to maturity.

It's funny, but in the last few minutes we would spend in that school, nobody seemed to want to leave. They all stayed in their seats, pretending it was a free hour and chatting with each other. I took my usual posture in my seat, in front of Haruhi's, leaning my back against the wall of the window and turning to see her. There she was, resting her chin on her right hand while looking out the window, however, there was not that melancholic boredom that characterized her for these three years ... in fact, she looked quite different ... she radiated a special light, even more than three weeks ago, when I proposed to her.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked.

"About our wedding ..." She answered without taking her eyes off the window. "... I was thinking about not having only one."

"That makes sense ... we should have a civil marriage and a religious one ... I think there will be no problem with that, both your family and mine are Shintoists, so..."

"I do not mean that ..." She looked at me and her eyes lit up suddenly. "Why should we marry only according to the Shinto tradition? Have you seen a Hindi marriage? They are spectacular! I also like the Catholic ritual, and of course, we must do it in the Jewish way ... by the way ... there is something I have to tell you ..." I let her talk ... surely, she would be thinking about all the matters related to getting places to perform the ceremonies, I do not think logistics is a problem ... the issue is going to be money. "...I had felt different these days and I was wondering why it would be ..." Although I suppose I really should not worry about that. I have a new job and some friends in important circles that could help me ... that's not counting a fiancée who grants wishes. "... so last night I went to the pharmacy to buy one ..." After all, and even if I did not have a split yen in half, I would look for a way to please her. I will make her happy at all costs. "... the result is not conclusive, but the certainty is above ninety-nine percent... What do you think?"

"It's very good." I answered unconsciously. I got up when I saw everyone doing it and started to walk out of the room, but halfway I noticed that everyone was looking at Haruhi and me back and forth ... something tells me that I did not pay enough attention to this last conversation and I had overlooked something of the utmost importance ... I had to recapitulate ... I turned on my heels towards Haruhi, standing next to her seat, looking like a solitary Gallic rose even in the absence of her ribbon, with the most radiant look she would have in her eighteen years of life, a smile more than memorable. "Could you repeat what you just told me?"

As impossible as it may seem, the brightness of her smile increased:

"I'm pregnant."

 **Epilogue.**

 **Hybrid Aspiration.**

 **End.**

* * *

 **Translator's Notes:** I did it! I finished this amazing story... It took me longer that what I wanted to, particularly because of many personal issues, but I'm very happy I was able to complete this story before the year was over. I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did, and don't be sad... there are still more stories from our amazing Pepsipez to translate about the SOS Brigade. The next (chronically) story is one of my favorites, thought I have to say I love them all. Lol. I want to start translating it at the beginning of next year so be in the lookout. I'll talk to you guys then. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year in the meantime J

 **Author's Notes:** And then, the shortest of these stories came to an end. I really hope you liked it, and as our translator said, there are still others to show in the near future. By the way, I have not enough words to thank to **Luf5** for this amazing work, because even the time or the issues of life, she never gave up, and I really want her to know that she can claim all this mini universe as hers as well, maybe is not much, but is the biggest thing I can give to her and to all of you.

Thank you for reading, and we'll see in 2019. Have great holydays!

Final Disclaimer: Haruhi Suzumiya, Kyon, Mikuru Asahina, Itsuki Koizumi, Yuki Nagato and correlatives are owned by Nagaru Tanigawa from the story "The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya".

Haruko Haruhara, Naota Nandaba, Eri Ninamori, Canti and correlatives are owned by Gainax from the anime "FLCL".

Robert Langdon is owned by Dan Brown from the book series "The Da Vinci Code", "Angels And Demons" and "The Lost Symbol".

The song: "Sono hi sora wa kitto aoi" Performed by Aya Hirano, composed by Aki Hata.

I hope I have not forgotten any disclaimers.


End file.
